NewlyWeds Yoh & Anna
by BioSei
Summary: Episodio 8: Los Celos, Yoh se ve bastante molesto con el amiguito de Anna ¿hará algo para desviar la atención de su esposa del chico nuevo? R&R plz!
1. Cambio de Ambiente

^~-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-~^  
  
Holas! antes de empezar quiero aclara este fic que se me ocurrio xP... pues soy una fan de Newlyweds, el programa de MTV que muestra la vida de recien casados de Jessica Simpson y Nick Lachey (si es ke se escribe asi xP) y pues pense "¿xke no hacer mi version de mi pareja favorita de sk?" y pues asi nacio este fic, aclaro que lo ke haya aki puede ser algo totalmente estupido, pero asi es como me imagino la vida diaria de Yoh y Anna despues del torneo n_n  
  
bien, ahora aclarado esto... los invito a leer  
  
^~-.-~^ Cambio de escena  
  
*...* Onomatopeyas  
  
-...- Dialogos  
  
"..." Cuando hablan con la camara (no se como llamarlo -.-U)  
  
Episodio 1 "Cambio de Ambiente"  
  
~Dia de la Boda~  
  
... y así, ese día tan especial y esperado para la joven pareja pasó, con solo 15 años unieron sus vidas para toda la eternidad y vivieron felices para siempre...  
  
... o eso es lo que esperaban  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~5 meses depues~  
  
-¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO YOH?!- exclamó Anna al ver que su ahora esposo pintando las paredes de la habitación que compartían  
  
-Jijiji, ¿te gusta?... pensé que pintar la habitación le daría un pequeño toque de alegria a nuestros corazones hundidos en la monotonía de la vida diar...-  
  
-¡¿PERO ROSA?!- o_ó*  
  
-Pues... le pedi ayuda a Tamao para elegir el color- n.n  
  
-¡Uy! ¡Pintalo de nuevo al color que estaba antes!- .*  
  
-Pero...- ._.  
  
-Es una orden- ¬¬**  
  
-Sí, Anna- TT-TT  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
"Jijiji, pues desde que nos casamos no ha habido muchos cambios, como habiamos vivido dos años juntos creo que nos acostumbramos el uno al otro..."  
  
-Yoh, ¿con quien hablas?-  
  
-No lo sé- n_n  
  
-Mmm...- ¬¬ -¿Terminaste de pintar la habitación?-  
  
-No, pero...-  
  
-¡HAZLO!-  
  
-Pero estoy cansadito- ._.  
  
-No lo estarías si no hubieras hecho esa estupidez, la habitación estaba bien del color que estaba-  
  
-Pero te escuche decir que querías que hubieran algunos cambios-  
  
-No hablaba de la casa, hablaba de tí-  
  
-¿En verdad?- TT-TT  
  
-Sí, además no tienes porque escucharme a escondidas- ¬¬  
  
-Pero fue sin querer- TToTT  
  
-Termina de pintarla, ¡AHORA!-  
  
-Siii- dijo Yoh dirigiendose a la escalera  
  
*TOC TOC TOC*  
  
-¿No piensas abrir?-  
  
-Siii- Yoh se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla  
  
-Hola Yoh- saludó Manta  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Manta?- o.o?  
  
-Vaya forma de saludar a tu amigo- ._.  
  
-Jijiji, no te ofendas, lo digo porque los sábados tienes clases todo el día ¿no?-  
  
-Sí, pero se cancelaron y se me ocurrió venir para aca-  
  
-Ohh, Manta, que bueno que has venido- dijo Anna parándose al lado de Yoh  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio, Anna?- dijo el pequeño ilusionado -Espera... ¿que quieres?-  
  
-Que ayudes a Yoh a pintar nuestra habitación, cuatro manos trabajan mejor que dos-  
  
-¿No es "dos cerebros trabajan mejor que uno"?- preguntó Yoh inocentemente  
  
-¿Cerebros? Yo solo veo dos cabezotas vacías que tienen mucho trabajo por delante y que pierden su tiempo ¡asi que mas les vale comenzar a trabajar!- o.ó dijo pateando a los dos escaleras arribas dejandolos más que aturdidos  
  
-Anna está de mal humor hoy- @.@  
  
-Así parece... además es "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"- @.@  
  
-Ahh... lo tendre presente para la próxima- n_#  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Ahh... que bien, por fin terminamos- ^=^ dijo Yoh fuera de la habitación  
  
-Sí, pero faltan algunos toques- n_n  
  
-¿Lo puedes hacer tú? necesito ir al baño-  
  
-Claro- o.oU Yoh se fue dejando al pequeño pintando el piso de la habitación, comenzó a trabajar pasando la brocha por un lado y otro -¡Listo! Anna estará contenta, terminamos antes de que anochezca- ^-^ decía en una pose triunfadora, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su cintura, luego miró a su alrededor -¿Eh?- o.o -Oh oh... ¿como voy a salir de aquí?- TT-TT dijo viendo que estaba en un rincon de la habitación rodeado de piso reciendo pintado sin poder moverse   
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Ahhh... descanzó mi alma- dijo Yoh saliendo del baño, pasó por la salida a las aguas termales y quedó mirando por un momento -Mmm... despues de un día de trabajo no vendría mal un relajo, jijiji- dijo entrando a los camarines para sacarse la ropa y ponerse la toalla para entrar -¡Auch! Habia olvidado a Manta... bueno, sólo será un momento- ^-^  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~Habitación de Yoh y Anna~  
  
-Yooooh, ayudame- TT-TT  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Pero... si Anna me ve, me golpeará por estar descansando antes de tiempo- pensaba Yoh -Mmm... pero mientras no me vea, todo estará bien- n_n comenzó a correr hacia el agua y saltó para darse un gran chapuzón, haciendo que el agua llegara a salirse  
  
-Yoh...- dijo una enfadada y mojada Anna con un tic en su ceja izquierda, Yoh la miró aterrorizado  
  
-A.a.a.a.a.anna- O~O  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí descanzando?- o.ó  
  
-Ya terminamos de pintar- n_nU  
  
-¿Seguro?-  
  
-Sí, te lo juro- n_nUU  
  
-¿Y Manta?-  
  
-Se quedó pintando algunos detalles, jijiji-  
  
-Mmm... iré a revisar- dijo parándose para salir del agua tomándose su toalla  
  
-Espera- dijo Yoh jalándo su mano libre para abrazarla impidiendo que se alejara  
  
-¡Yoh! ¿qué pasa si Manta viene y nos ve?- o///ó  
  
-No tiene nada de malo, eres mi esposa ¿no?- dijo con una mirada seductora y acercó su rostro al de Anna atrapándola en un suave beso, ella miraba de reojo nerviosa a todos lados, hasta que se calmó y comenzó a corresponderle a Yoh rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de él  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~Comedor~  
  
-¿Cómo está la cena, Annita?- decía Yoh mirando a la rubia desgustar su plato con desconfianza  
  
-Prefiero la comida que hace Ryu-  
  
-Pero sabes que Ryu anda en su motocicleta recorriendo Japón- ^o^  
  
-¿Buscando su lugar favorito? vamos Yoh, esa es una tontería-  
  
-Es su sueño, ¿no?- n_n  
  
-Un sueño bastante imposible-  
  
-Tal vez, pero por lo menos lo está intentando, hay que darle créditos por eso- decía mientras seguía comiendo de su plato, Anna había quedado pensativa y miraba a Yoh insistentemente esperando que le preguntara algo  
  
-Mmmm- exclamaba mientras comía con los ojos cerrados  
  
-...- seguía mirandolo  
  
-Yo no creo que este tan mal-  
  
-...- seguía mirandolo  
  
-Es cierto que la comida de Ryu es buena, pero yo lo intento-  
  
-...- seguía mirandolo  
  
-¿Qué pasaría si le pongo un poco más de...?-  
  
-¡YOH!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Oo  
  
-No me estás poniendo atención- ¬¬  
  
-¿Me estabas hablando?- oo?  
  
-No-  
  
-Entonces como querías que supiera que...-  
  
-¡AH! ¡OLVIDALO!- .*  
  
-Bueno, pero no te enojes- ._.  
  
-Me vas hacer envejecer joven- u_ú  
  
-Siii... mira ahí tienes una arruguita-  
  
-¡Lo decía sarcáticamente!- o.ó**  
  
-¿En serio?- o.oU  
  
-¡AHHH!- exclamó enfadada parándose y golpeándo la mesa respirando agitadamente -Me iré a dormir- u_ú*  
  
-Buenas noches- n_n Anna subió mientras Yoh recogía la mesa silbando su canción favorita, cuando escuchó un grito  
  
-¡¡¡YOOOOOH!!!-  
  
-...- Oo?  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-¿Qué sucede Anna?- dijo Yoh subiendo, vió a una muy enojada Anna cruzada de brazos  
  
-Mira- o.ó dijo apuntando la habitación, Yoh miró y vió a Manta en un rincón  
  
-Oh, Manta... había olvidado que estabas aquí, ¿qué haces en ese rincón tan solito?- dijo mientras intentaba dar un paso  
  
-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-  
  
-...- Oo  
  
-No atrevas a acercarte- decía el pequeño con voz quebrada  
  
-Pero... Manta...- dijo Yoh preocupado por su amigo ¿qué le había sucedido?  
  
-No atrevas a dar un paso...-  
  
-Pero ¿por qué?-  
  
-Porque... porque... ¡Si lo haces arruinarás la pintura y todo mi trabajo habrá sido en vano!- TToTT  
  
-...- Oo!  
  
-Vamos Yoh, tendremos que poner un futón en tu antigua habitación para dormir allí- -.-U  
  
-Pero Manta, ¿no quieres que te ayude a salir?-  
  
-¡NO! debo quedarme para cuidar que nadie entre aquí- dijo con una cara de traumado  
  
-Buenas noches Manta- n_nU dijo Yoh cerrando la puerta mientras Manta decía  
  
-Nadie entrará, nadie entrará, nadie entrará, nadie entrará...-  
  
-Pobrecito- dijo Anna de forma irónica mientras entraba a la habitación de al lado  
  
Fin Episodio 1 ^-^  
  
jeje, ke les parecio? xD lo se, es algo loco y tonto... pero a mi me dio risa, ojala ke les haya gustado y espero que me den su opinion para seguir escribiendo capitulos n_n  
  
adios!!! 


	2. Buscando un Trabajo

^~-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-~^  
  
wii... aki con otro capitulo loco y absurdo xD muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! espero ke les guste este capi tanto o mas de el primero...  
  
^~-.-~^ Cambio de escena  
  
~...~ Indica lugar y/o hora  
  
*...* Onomatopeyas  
  
-...- Dialogos  
  
"..." Cuando hablan con la camara (no se como llamarlo -.-U)  
  
Episodio 2 "Buscando un Trabajo"  
  
-Buenos días, Manta... mira, aquí te traje un poco de desayuno- n_n dijo Yoh entrando a su habitación con una bandeja con comida  
  
-¡NO ENTRES!- gritó el pequeño  
  
-Pero Manta, si la pintura ya se secó- dijo pasando el dedo por el suelo  
  
-¿Se.co?-  
  
-Así es, jijiji- ^=^ -Ven, despues de comer te llevaré a tu casa para que descanses-  
  
-¿Comer? ¿Descansar?... ¡QUE DICES YOH! ¡si tenemos exámen de matemáticas mañana! ¡Debo irme a estudiar!- dijo Manta corriendo por las escaleras y repitiendo -A menos B al cuadrado es igual A al cuadrado mas el doble de A por B mas B al cuadrado... no, era menos el doble de... ¡AHHHH! ¡REPROBARE!- TT-TT decía mientras salia de la pensión, Yoh se le quedó mirando confundido y Anna salió de la sala en donde ve televisión  
  
-Y... ¿está bien?-  
  
-Eso parece, jijiji- ^=^ Anna le quitó la bandeja y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala  
  
-Será mejor que abras la ventana de la habitación, no quiero quedar igual de drogada con el olor a pintura como le pasó a Manta- u_ú  
  
-Si, Anna- n_n  
  
-Y después de eso quiero que limpies la casa totalmente... si veo una sola pelusa antes de las 4 de la tarde, lo lamentarás muy caro-  
  
-Pero si son las 12, nunca podré terminar a las 4-  
  
-He dicho...-  
  
-Si, Anna- O~O  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
"A veces pienso que debería ser mejor esposa, limpiar lo que ensucio, cocinar de vez en cuando, hasta ayudar a lavar la vajilla pero... ¿para qué esforzarme si tengo un esposo a quien ordenar que haga todo eso?"  
  
-¡YOOOOOH! ¡Ven a limpiar el desastre que hice aquí!-  
  
-¿Qué sucedio?- o_o  
  
-Se me dió vuelta el jugo que traia la bandeja, ¿acaso no es obvio?-  
  
-Sí, eso veo- n_nU -pero... ¿no podrías limpiarlo tú? aún siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima por haber pintado todo el día de ayer, además estoy ocupado limpiando el baño- TToTT  
  
-...- Anna se levantó y se acercó a Yoh con cara de pocos amigos, lo que asustó al shaman -¿Osas obligar a tu linda y preciada esposa esforzarse a algo que perfectamente podrías hacer TU?- o.ó**  
  
-N.n.no Anna, para nada- n_nU -Descuida, lo limpiare en seguida-  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~Sala, primer piso... 3:30pm~  
  
-... Mmmm...- decía Anna mientras veía una pequeña caja, Yoh pasaba de un lado a otro una escoba  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo?- o_o?  
  
-Sí... se nos está acabando el dinero de este mes-  
  
-¡Pero es imposible! estamos a penas a 15- o.o  
  
-Yoh... no has sacado dinero, ¿verdad?-  
  
-No- o.o  
  
-¿Seguro?-  
  
-No- o.o  
  
-...- -_-U  
  
-Ahhh... si, saqué algo de dinero el otro dia- n_n  
  
-Y se pude saber ¡¿para que estupidez ocupaste más de la mitad del dinero que tenemos para todo un mes?!- o.ó*  
  
-Veamos... para comprar ese cojin en donde estás sentada- n_n  
  
-¡PERO COMO GASTAS TANTO EN UN COJIN!- .*  
  
-Tú me dijiste que lo querías y que te lo comprara sin decir "pio"- u_u  
  
-... ah...- o_oU  
  
-Pero que se le va a hacer, tendremos que sobrevivir con lo que tenemos hasta que mi papa nos envie más dinero- n_n  
  
-No Yoh, debemos hacer algo para comenzar a ganar nuestro propio dinero, la pensión no tiene muchos inquilinos en esta época, así que tendrás que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo-  
  
-¿Yo?- o.o?  
  
-Ve al centro y mira donde necesitan ayudantes-  
  
-Pero dijiste "debemos" ¿tu también buscarás trabajo?-  
  
-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- o_ó -Yo me quedaré cuidando la pensión, no sabemos cuando llegará alguna persona que quiera quedarse aquí-  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-¡Hola! me quiero quedar aquí- ^=^  
  
-...- o.ó -HoroHoro, ¿que haces aquí?-  
  
-¡Como que "¿que hago aquí?"! vine a visitar a mis grandes amigos de Funbari, ¿acaso no puedo?-  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- o.ó  
  
-Esconderme de Pilika- ._.U  
  
-...- u_ú -No es mi problema- dijo Anna cerrando la puerta pero Horo la detuvo  
  
-Por favor Anna, te pagaré... ¡en serio!-  
  
-¿De donde sacarás el dinero? ¿vendiendo tus "artesanías"?- ¬¬  
  
-...- ¬////¬ -Pues... de acuerdo, no te puedo pagar con dinero, pero te puedo pagar trabajando- u_ú -¡Por favor! ¡eres mi única salvación!- TT-TT -¿Crees que me ofrecería a trabajar si no fuera algo de vida o muerte?-  
  
-Mmm... de acuerdo, sólo dejo que te quedes porque Yoh no podrá limpiar la casa todos los días, ahora tú serás el encargado de la limpieza-  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿qué le pasó a Yoh?... no me digas que... que...- O~O  
  
-¿Qué?- Oo?  
  
-¡Que están esperando un bebe!-  
  
-¡¿QUEEEE?!- o///o  
  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Yoh está embarazado y por eso no puede hacer cosas pesadas!- TToTT  
  
-...- Oo -Espera un momento- -.-U  
  
-¡Buaaa! ¡qué desgracia! Va a nacer una pequeña, gruñona y apestosa Annita, y ¡el pobre de Yoh es el encargado de cargar con ella por 4 meses!- TToTT  
  
-Son 9- u.úU  
  
-¡Peooooooor!- TToTT  
  
-Ehh... sí, Yoh está embarazado, así que debes limpiar toda la casa todos lo días sin que quede ni una pelusa... no querrás que el pobre sufra por tu culpa ¿verdad?- ¬o¬  
  
-Claro, haré todo lo posible para que mi amigo se sienta bien- TToTT  
  
-... bobo- murmuró Anna dejando entrar a Horo  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Veamos... en este callejón siempre las tiendas buscan ayudantes- decía Yoh mientras caminaba viendo las vitrinas  
  
-¡Ahí hay uno!- exclamó acercándose a la ventana y pegandose para mirar hacia adentro, de pronto unas chicas pasaron a su lado y rieron al verlo, al rato volvieron a pasar otras muchachas y rieron  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o? -¿Qué será lo tan gracioso que ven?- en eso pasó un tipo y lo quedó mirando  
  
-¡Buscate una novia, pervertido!- dijo el hombre  
  
-...- o_oU -Pero ¿me dijo a mi?- decía Yoh confundido, de pronto un chico de su edad se puso a su lado y lo miró pícaramente  
  
-¿Vives por aquí?- le preguntó  
  
-Ehh... sí- o.oU -¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
  
-Claro, amigo- n_n  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso para las chicas? hace poco pasaron algunas y se rieron-  
  
-Ahh, eso es normal para gente como nosotros-  
  
-¿Nosotros?- o_o? de pronto Yoh miró hacia arriba y observó el letrero de la tienda -¿"Chica Yaoi"?- O~O!!! exclamó y salió corriendo del lugar  
  
-Mmm... es tímido, grrr... me gusta- P=  
  
-Ahh... que mello- . -nunca más debo acercarme ahí- dijo Yoh respirando agitadamente, miró hacia el lado y vió el cartel "Se busca Ayudante"  
  
-¡Qué bien!... espera- :S dijo mientras miraba el cartel de la tienda -¡Fiu!... tienda de discos- n_n  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-¡Anna! ¡Ya llegue!- dijo Yoh sacándose los zapatos, Anna apareció en el recibidor  
  
-¿Cómo te fue?-  
  
-Muy bien, conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos del centro- n_n  
  
-Tienda de discos... ¿eh?- o.ô  
  
-Sip- n_n  
  
-¿Cuanto te pagarán?- o.ó  
  
-No lo sé aún, me tendran mañana de prueba para ver que tan confiable soy-  
  
-¿Confiable? ¿cómo pueden dudar de tí con esa cara?- Yoh sonrió tiernamente, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura  
  
-¿Tú confias en mi ciegamente?-  
  
-... sí- dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada  
  
-Te ves tan linda sonrojada- dijo acercándose lentamente tomando el mentón de Anna  
  
-¡YOH!- gritó Horo Horo apareciendo de la nada  
  
-¡HORO HORO!- dijo Yoh alejandose de Anna  
  
-¡Ehhhhh!- exclamarón los dos abrazandose (lo siento, vi muxas veces el comercial de sprite ._.U)  
  
-¡Te extrañe mucho, amigo!- TToTT  
  
-¡Yo tambien, HotoHoto!- TT^TT  
  
-Son unos llorones- dijo Anna cruzandose de brazos, aún con la cara acalorada  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~Sala~  
  
-¿Y qué viniste a hacer aquí, Horo Horo?- n_n  
  
-Pues...- ._. -tengo un problema horrible, Yoh-  
  
-...- Oo?  
  
-Es que Pilika... ella... ella...-  
  
-¿Que le pasó a tu hermana?- o_o  
  
-¡ELLA SE VOLVIO LOCA!-  
  
-... ¿eh?- o.oU -pero, ¿por qué?-  
  
-Es horrible... dice que me estoy poniendo gordo porque como y como y no hago ejercicio, y me está poniendo a dieta... ¡A DIETA! ¡NO TE IMAGINAS EL CALVARIO QUE ES NO PODER COMER ENTRE COMIDAS!- TT^TT  
  
-...- O_OU reacción Yoh y Anna  
  
-Pobrecito... ven, puedes llorar en mi hombro- Horo se afirmó en Yoh y lloró cataratas gigantes, mientras el shaman de Izumo le golpeaba la espalda suavemente  
  
-Es el colmo- u_ú dijo Anna  
  
-Será mejor que duermas, Horo Horo, ya verás que mañana estarás bien- n_n  
  
-Gracias amigo, me alegra que me comprendas- TToTT dijo Horo levantandose y caminando dificultosamente hacia las escaleras  
  
-Jijiji- n_n  
  
-¿De qué te ries?- o.ô  
  
-De nada en especial- dijo sonriente y luego se le quedó mirando a Anna, esta se dio cuenta y se ruborizó un poco deviando la mirada  
  
-Jijiji- ^=^  
  
-¿De qué te ries?- o.ó  
  
-De nada- 9_9 Anna lo miró con cara de desconfianza y se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada -¿a donde vas?-  
  
-Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos escuela, será mejor ir a dormir-  
  
-Sip- n_n dijo Yoh parándose y se acercó a Anna agilmente para tomarle el brazo -Pero antes... quiero que hagas algo por mi-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- Oo?  
  
-Quiero que me digas que me quieres- ^=^ dijo con un tono infantil  
  
-...- ¬¬ -no-  
  
-Vamos-  
  
-No-  
  
-Por favor-  
  
-No-  
  
-Dame alguna razón por la que no quieras decirmelo-  
  
-No- ¬¬* se soltó de él y se alejó  
  
-¡No importa a donde vayas! ¡te lo sacaré a dimelos!- n_n dijo siguiendola  
  
~Cocina~  
  
-Dímelo-  
  
-No- dijo sacándo un vaso para llenarlo con agua  
  
~Comedor~  
  
-Dímelo-  
  
-No- dijo intentando caminar más rápido  
  
~Lavamanos~  
  
-Yinedo (dimelo)- dijo Yoh lavandose los dientes mirando a Anna que hacia lo mismo  
  
-Nio (no)- ¬¬*  
  
~Baño~  
  
-Dímelo- dijo Yoh apoyado en la puerta del baño por fuera  
  
-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- ** dijo Anna desde la taza del baño  
  
~Algun pasillo de la casa -.-U~  
  
-Dímelo-  
  
-¡Aich! ¡aléjate!- dijo corriendo hacia la sala y se puso detrás de una pared  
  
~Sala~  
  
-Creo que ya no me siguió- pensó Anna aliviada  
  
-Dímelo- ^=^  
  
-...- x de repente se le ocurrió una idea para escapar -¿Qué cosa quieres que te diga?- =)  
  
-... Ehhhh- O¬O Anna se iba a escurrir sin que Yoh se diera cuenta, pero él fue más astuto y la tomó del brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera  
  
~Media hora depués~  
  
-Ehhhh...- O¬O seguía pensando Yoh, Anna estaba más que furiosa, pero no se podía liberar por más que lo intentara  
  
-¡IDIOTA!- gritó dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza  
  
-Auch- TT-TT# -¡Ah! ya lo recorde- o.o!  
  
-...- u.úU  
  
-Dime que me quieres- n_n  
  
-¡NO NO Y NO!- .*  
  
-Pero... ¿por que no?- TToTT preguntó en forma de chibi  
  
-¡PORQUE NO ME GUSTA DECIR MENTIRAS!-  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o -¿qué quieres decir con eso?-  
  
-Que no te diré algo que no es cierto- Yoh abrió mucho los ojos y soltó el brazo de Anna logrando que ella pudiera al fin alejarse de él, se dirigió al pie de la escalera, pero antes de subir miró por última vez a Yoh, su cabello le hacía sombra en los ojos y su boca estaba recta y entreabierta, miró hacia el suelo y siguió caminando hacia arriba  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~Habitación de Yoh y Anna~  
  
Los dos estaban acostados en su futón, muy alejados el uno del otro. Yoh estaba tapado hasta los hombros dándole la espalda a Anna, esta estaba tapada hasta el pecho mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación con las manos juntas en donde terminaba la tapa del futón. Miró de reojo a Yoh, no le había hablado desde el incidente en la sala, ¿por qué no hizo lo que él le había pedido de una forma tan tierna? ¿cuanto le costaba decir dos palabras?. Estiró su brazo e intentó alcanzar el hombro de su esposo  
  
-Yoh...- dijo al tocarlo, pero él hizo un movimiento que indicó que no quería que hiciera eso -¿Está enfadado? eso es imposible- pensó la rubia con sorpresa y tristeza, suspiró y le dió la espalda a Yoh tapándose -... te quiero...- susurró cerrando sus ojos para quedarse dormida, pero sintió algo extraño y abrió los ojos encontrandose con su marido sobre ella sonriendole  
  
-¿Lo ves? te dije que te lo sacaría... jijiji- ^=^  
  
-¿No estás enfadado?-  
  
-No podría enfadarme contigo- n_n  
  
-Ja... estás loco- dijo sonriendo irónicamente  
  
-Lo sé- n_n -pero si no lo estuviera, no te querría tanto- dijo acercándose a los labios de Anna, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y dándole entrada a su boca.  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
~7:30am~  
  
*BRING BRING BRING* (-.- de acuerdo, no se como hace un despertador)  
  
Yoh abrió sus ojos pesadamente, dejó de abrazar a Anna y se reincorporó mirando al despertador, lo tomó y lo arrojó directamente por la ventana, rompiendola y al mismo tiempo haciendo que el objeto saliera disparado al primer piso. Volvió a taparse con las sábanas y abrazó a Anna nuevamente, quien ni se había inmutado por el sonido de la ventana rota, suspiró y cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo.  
  
Fin Episodio 2 ^-^  
  
xD ¿que consecuencias tendrá que Yoh haya tirado el despertador por la ventana? ¿no despertarse a tiempo para algo importante? o ¿algún regaño por haber roto la ventana... y el despertador? eso lo verán en el proximo capitulo... muahahaha, ke mala soy =D  
  
¿les ha gustado este capitulo? aki no he hecho sufrir a Manta (sorry spiritcan xD) pero he hecho que Horo quede como un tonto, o por lo menos ese era mi objetivo ^=^ tb ke se vea lo tierno que puede ser Yoh y las cosas que está dispuesto hacer por anna... si claro xD ella la obligó a buscar el trabajo  
  
kiza penultima parte salió algo cursi, pero como pidieron más yXa creo ke salió tierno n//n ¿ke habra pasado despues del beso? 9_9 kien sabe...  
  
espero sus reviews n_n  
  
ja ne!  
  
VVVVV  
  
VVVV  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	3. Día de Escuela

^~-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-~^  
  
holas!... perdon por la demora n.nU aki le dejo otro tonto, loco y absurdo capitulo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! espero ke les guste este capi n_n  
  
Episodio 3  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Zzzzzzzzz- -_____-  
  
-¡Yoh!-  
  
-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-  
  
-¡YOH! ¡DESPIERTA!-  
  
-Zzzzzz... 5 minutitos más, mami- dijo Yoh tapandose más con la sabana y poniendo su dedo gordo en la boca, Anna se enfadó, agarró lo primero que encontró y se lo tiró en la cara... para desgracia de Yoh, era una bola de boliche  
  
-¡AHHHHHHH!- x_x  
  
-¡DESPIERTA! ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA ESCUELA POR TU CULPA!-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿culpa por mi?- @.@ dijo aún aturdido por el golpe  
  
-Sí- dijo Anna tomándolo por la yukata y lo puso frente a la ventana rota -¡¿Que significa esto?!-  
  
-Ehhh... que el viento es muy fuerte- n_n  
  
-¡¿Y ESO?!- apuntando el reloj destruido que estaba en el patio  
  
-El relojito queria volar, jijiji- Anna se enfadó más y empujó a Yoh por la ventana, cayendo al primer piso quedando medio muerto y lleno de sangre x_x de pronto apareció Horo de la nada  
  
-¡Buenos días, Yoh!- n_n -Veo que Anna está de buen humor, apresurate que el desayuno está casi listo-  
  
-Haaaaaaaa- x_x  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
Estaba Anna y Horo desayunando, Yoh no bajaba  
  
-¡YOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!- gritó Anna claramente enfadada  
  
-¿Quiere más té, oh hermosa diosa apolinia mejor itako esposa del proximo shaman king?- n_n*  
  
-Que bien, te lo aprendiste... pero te falto poderosa-  
  
-De acuerdo Anna- n_n**  
  
-Ejem...- ¬¬  
  
-De acuerdo, hermosa diosa apolinia mejor itako esposa del proximo shaman king y superpoderosa-  
  
-No gracias, no quiero más té-  
  
-Grr...- ¬¬***  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?-  
  
-No, para nada- 9_9  
  
-Estoy listo- ^------^ dijo Yoh apareciendo, Anna y Horo lo vieron  
  
-...- O_____O (Anna)  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡QUE RIDICULO TE VES!- xD  
  
-...- o.oU Yoh tenía puesto un uniforme de la escuela que obviamente le quedaba pequeño, debia andar con las piernas abiertas por lo apretado de los pantalones que de seguro se romperian al sentarse, la camisa la llevaba desabrochada como siempre, pero le llegaba a la mitad del tronco y la costura de la parte de las axilas se romperia en cualquier momento  
  
-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?- ¬//¬ decía Anna avergonzada de su esposo  
  
-Pues no encontre otro- n.nU  
  
-¿Y donde está el que usas normalmente?- o.ó  
  
-JAJAJAJA.... lo... JAJAJ... lo tengo yo... JAJAJA- intentaba decir Horo, Anna e Yoh miraron al ainu, era cierto, tenia el uniforme de Yoh puesto  
  
-...- ¬¬ -Quitatelo-  
  
-Pepepepepepepe...- TT^TT  
  
-¡AHORA!- Horo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sacarse la ropa -¡No aquí, idiota!- ¬///¬  
  
-Pero ¿qué usare para ir a la escuela? no tengo dinero para comprarmelo- -.-  
  
-Mmm... creo que hay otro uniforme que puedes usar- dijo Anna con una mirada malvada  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Buenos días, Manta- dijo Yoh entrando a la clase seguido de Anna  
  
-Llegan tarde, ¿te quedaste dormido denuevo?-  
  
-Jijiji... pues si, tiré el despertador por la ventana sin querer- n_nU  
  
-Ahhh ya veo, pero el sonambulismo no sucede así como así... ¿acaso no pasaste una buena noche?-  
  
-Para nada, fue una noche genial- ^=^  
  
-¿Eh?- Oo  
  
-...- ¬///¬ (Anna)  
  
-Ahhh... hoy será un día divertido-  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?-  
  
-Ya lo verás- n_n  
  
-Callense y sientense- dijo el profesor entrando a la sala -Hoy llegará un nuevo alumno a la clase- hizo una seña hacia la puerta y entró un avergonzado HoroHoro  
  
-Ehh... hola, mi nombre es Horo Horo, y vengo de Hokkaido a estudiar aquí- .//_//.  
  
-...- O_O (reaccion de la mayoria de la clase) de pronto se escucha un silbido  
  
-Wow, tienes piernas fabulosas- dijo uno de los compañeros por debajo de su mesa, toda la clase comenzó a reir. Anna tenía dos uniformes, por lo que le pasó uno a Horo Horo... y bien, era falda n_nU  
  
-Callense ya, vaya a sentarse jovencita-  
  
-Soy hombre- TT^TT  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
En el receso todos se agrumaron alrededor de Horo  
  
-¿Vienes de Hokkaido?-  
  
-¿Hace mucho frio alla?-  
  
-¿En que escuela ibas?-  
  
-¿Por qué estas en Funbari?-  
  
-¿Donde te hospedas?-  
  
-¿Por qué estás usando falda? ¿acaso eres escoces Oo?-  
  
-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó Horo haciendo que todos retrocedieran, se puso una mano detras de la cabeza y sonrio -Me marean con tantas preguntas-  
  
Yoh, Anna y Manta miraban de lejos  
  
-Jijiji, vaya, Horo Horo se hizo muy popular- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Popular? por favor, sólo le prestan atención porque usa falda-  
  
-Pobre, no tuvo opción- dijo Manta al recordar la explicación que le había dado Yoh acerca el uniforme de Horo -Por cierto, Yoh, ¿qué haras en la tarde?-  
  
-Yoh irá a trabajar- dijo Anna respondiendo por su esposo  
  
-¿Trabajar?- Oo  
  
-Sí, jijiij, Anna dice que es hora de que no dependamos tanto del dinero que nos da mi papa- n_n  
  
-Muy responsable de tu parte ser tú el que trabaje-  
  
-Para nada, es su deber... como el hombre de la casa, debe llevar las cuentas-  
  
-¿No es un pensamiento machista?-  
  
-Claro, soy una mujer machista, del pensamiento en que el hombre debe mandar- dijo Anna con naturalidad, Yoh y Manta la miraron con gotitas en sus cabezas  
  
-Por lo menos lo pusiera en prática- pensó el enano, Anna le dio una mirada asesina lo que lo congeló  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Ahora quiero que alinien sus asientos para comenzar el exámen de matemáticas- ordenó el profesor  
  
-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritó Horo -¡SI ACABO DE ENTRAR A ESTA ESCUELA HOY ¿COMO VOY A TENER UN EXAMEN?-  
  
-Señor Usui, haga el favor de no gritar... este será un examen para saber si está al nivel que lleva esta escuela-  
  
-NOOOO- TT-TT el profesor dio las hojas y comenzaron a correr por el salón, Horo vio los ejercicios y estaban en un idioma totalmente raro y desconocido para él, miro hacia el resto del salon, todos parecían entender de lo mejor  
  
-Rayos- pensó -Manta está demasiado adelante, Yoh está en el puesto de adelante... pero que va a saber él -_-U... Anna está aquí al lado, aunque de seguro me golpeará si me ve copiandole... ñah, le preguntaré a Yoh-  
  
-Ps... Yoh... oye... ¿me escuchas?- ¬¬** Yoh no lo tomaba en cuenta, le golpeó con la goma de borrar  
  
-Auch- se quejó Yoh  
  
-¿Pasa algo, seño Asakura?- preguntó el profesor  
  
-No lo sé, creo que las gomas andan volando y una se estrelló contra mi cabeza- @.@  
  
-...- ¬¬U -Otro comentario así y lo repruebo-  
  
-Si- -_- Yoh volvió a concentrarse (Oo eso es posible?), Horo le tocó la espalda e Yoh miró hacia atrás  
  
-Hasta que me haces caso- murmuró Horo  
  
-¿Que sucede?-  
  
-Ayudame por favor, no entiendo nada- TT-TT  
  
-Claro- n_n -aunque no he respondido todo-  
  
-No importa, las que tengas... bien, la 1-  
  
-No la tengo-  
  
-Aich, la 2-  
  
-No la tengo-  
  
-La 3-  
  
-No la tengo-  
  
-¿La 4?-  
  
-Tampoco-  
  
-¿5?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿6?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Entonces cual tienes?-  
  
-Mi nombre- n_n  
  
-Pero de nada me servira responder "Yoh Asakura"- -.-U  
  
-¿Asakura?- Oo  
  
-Sí- ¬¬  
  
-Mmm... ¿tienes goma?-  
  
-No, te la tiré-  
  
-Ohh- u_u -Anna, ¿tienes goma?-  
  
-¡Ya basta! ustedes 3 me entregan sus examenes-  
  
-Pero profesorcititito- TT-TT dijo Horo  
  
-Anna no tiene nada de culpa, castigue a HoroHoro y a mi-  
  
-No me estás ayudando- ¬¬  
  
-Nada de peros, entreguen sus examenes-  
  
-No importa, ya terminé- dijo Anna parándose y entregando la hoja  
  
-...- O_____O (Yoh y Horo)  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-Ahhh... despues de un atareado día de escuela, es bueno tomar un descanzo- dijo Yoh sentado en la terraza  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Horo a su lado  
  
-Tengo hambre- dijo Anna apareciendo de la nada y asustando a Horo -Si no quieres que Yoh se esfuerce, será mejor que te metas a la cocina-  
  
-Sisisisisisisisisisisisi- dijo Horo corriendo hacia la cocina  
  
-¿Que me esfuerce?- o_o? Anna no respondió y se sentó a su lado  
  
-Será una tarde tranquila- dijo con la mirada en las nubes  
  
-Sí, hoy es un día hermoso- estuvieron por un momento en silencio, Yoh miró la mano de Anna y acercó la suya hasta acariciarla, ella no se inmutó y siguió viendo el cielo  
  
-¿Quieres ir a las aguas termales?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Uh- ._. -¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Uhh- ._. -¿Quieres ir adentro?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Uhhh- ._. -¿Quieres...?-  
  
-Callate- ¬¬  
  
-Uhhhh- ._.  
  
-...- ¬¬**  
  
-De acuerdo: o~o  
  
-¡Hola Yoh!- n_n saludó Manta llegando al lado de la pareja  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Manta?- o.o  
  
-Ya te acostumbraste a saludarme así- -.-U -El maestro me pidió que le prestara a Horo Horo algunos apuntes sobre las clases para que se pusiera al ritmo del salon, y pase a saludarte-  
  
-Ohh- o,o  
  
-...- ¬¬U -¿No tienes trabajo hoy?-  
  
-Sí, pero entro a las 6... aun me quedan dos largas horas, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-A esa hora tengo clases, ¿que tal si te paso a buscar y nos vamos juntos?-  
  
-¿Te da miedo andar solo?- ¬¬ se burló Anna  
  
-Claro que no- ¬¬ -Sólo lo digo para pasar un tiempo con mi amigo-  
  
-De acuerdo, pasa a buscarme- n_n dijo Yoh  
  
-Bien- n_n dijo el pequeño entrando a la pensión dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente, Yoh miró a Anna con insistencia  
  
-¿Quieres...?-  
  
-Ir a comer- dijo la rubia levantándose y dejando al shaman con cascaditas en los ojos TT-TT  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
Eran alrededor de las 4:30, Yoh había vuelto a la terraza después del almuerzo que habia hecho HoroHoro, Anna apareció a su lado  
  
-La comida estaba deliciosa... no será tan malo tener a tontín aquí mientras Ryu esté fuera- comentó la itako sentandose al lado del shaman  
  
-Me duele mi pancita- TT-TT  
  
-Comiste mucho-  
  
-No, siempre reacciono así cuando como cosas hechas por Horo-  
  
-Tienes un estómago débil... mejor, así no engordas por comer mucho, con lo perezoso que estás-  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga? no tengo necesidad de entrenar-  
  
-Pero que trotes un poco cada día no te haría mal--  
  
-¿Cuánto es poco para tí?-  
  
-Poco... unos... 50 o 70 kilometros-  
  
-Moriré- TT-TT  
  
-Pero con lo del trabajo me conformo-  
  
-Gracias Annita- n_n  
  
-Sólo debes ir con pesas de 10 kilos cada una-  
  
-...- TT-TT  
  
-¿De qué te quejas? no te digo que corras-  
  
-Es igual- -__- Yoh suspiró y de pronto una nube le pareció fascinante, Anna lo miró de reojo  
  
-Eres un niñote-  
  
-Jijiji, no creo que pueda cambiarlo fácilmente- ^.^U  
  
-No, así está bien-  
  
-¿Te gusta que sea así?-  
  
-Ya te lo dije-  
  
-Entonces demuestramelo- dijo Yoh acercándose a ella, mientras la rubia se alejaba un poco  
  
-¿Qué está haciendo HoroHoro?-  
  
-Limpiando la casa- dijo el shaman tomándola de la cintura y acercándola, Anna supuso que eso le tomaría bastante tiempo al azul, por lo que no se resistió más y dejó que Yoh la besara  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-¿HOOOLA? ¿HAY ALGUIEN?- gritaba Manta fuera de la puerta de la pensión, estaba hace rato esperando que le abrieran la puerta -Que extraño... iré por el jardín- dijo y se puso a caminar, estaba a punto de dar vuelta en la esquina y alguien le tapó la boca mientras lo tiraba a un arbusto  
  
-Shh, ¿quieres que te escuchen?-  
  
-¿Horo Horo?- preguntó el pequeño saliendo del susto -¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Shhhh... te digo que bajes la voz- dijo el ainu, Manta lo miró extrañado, Horo le hizo señas para que mirara entre unas ramas, el enano observó a Yoh y Anna besándose lo cual hizo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza, Horo rió divertido por la reacción de su amigo  
  
-¿Por qué los estás espiando?- regañó  
  
-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- n.nU -Pero no los estoy espiando-  
  
-¿Cómo le llamas a lo que estamos haciendo?- ¬¬  
  
-Verlos a escondidas... verás, llevan mucho tiempo en eso y espero que haya algo más interesante-  
  
-¿Interesante?- Oo?  
  
-Jejeje- n///n  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo han estado así?- o.o?  
  
-No lo sé, ¿qué hora es?-  
  
-Las 5:45-  
  
-Pues yo los empece a ver como desde las 5- n_n  
  
-¿Cómo respiraran?- -.-U  
  
-¿Con la nariz?- o.o?  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
Yoh y Manta caminaban por las calles, el shaman tenía una gran sonrisa y Manta cada vez que lo miraba recordaba lo que había visto con HoroHoro  
  
-¿Que te pasa calabaza?- preguntó Yoh al ver a su amigo inquieto  
  
-Nada- o///o -no me pasa nada, no se de que hablas, yo no he visto nada, en serio, te lo juro, perdon, perdon, no quise ver, Horo me obligó, y yo no quería, pero él...-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- @.@  
  
-Que yo y Horo te estabamos espiando cuando estabas con Anna- u.u  
  
-Ahh... ¿y?-  
  
-¿Cómo que "y"?-  
  
-No tiene nada de malo- n_n -Sólo no le digas a Annita o te golpeará-  
  
-Sí- o.oU -pero Yoh... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
  
-Ya me la hiciste- n_n  
  
-¿Como estuvieron tanto tiempo... así... sin respirar?- o.o  
  
-Todo está en la prática, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-...- o.oU  
  
-Aquí es la tienda- dijo Yoh parándose delante de su nuevo lugar de trabajo  
  
-Entonces yo sigo-  
  
-¡Adiós Manta! nos vemos mañana- n_n  
  
^~-.-~^  
  
-¡Ya llegué!- dijo Yoh entrando a la pensión, eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la noche  
  
-Llegas tarde- o_ó  
  
-Pero si termino a las 9- o.o  
  
-Tienes media hora de retraso- u_ú  
  
-Pero si me vengo caminando- ._.  
  
-Pero no te tardas tanto- ¬¬*  
  
-Mmm... ah si, me retrase un poco porque mi jefa quería hacerme unas preguntas- n_n  
  
-¡¿JEFA?!-  
  
-Sip, me preguntó algunas cosas como si era responsable, si sabía algo de música para ayudar a los clientes, que música me gustaba, donde vivia, si tenia novia... cosas que preguntan para conseguir un trabajo- n_n  
  
-...- Anna apretó los puños mirando al suelo  
  
-Y... ¡me dio el trabajo!- ^o^ -¿No es genial?- dijo saltando y luego le tomó las manos a Anna obligandola a saltar con él, pero la rubia tenía la mirada perdida -Wow, se ve que la noticia te dejó anonadada... ¡qué bien!... bueno, estoy algo cansado, así que me iré a dormir- dijo dirigiendose a las escaleras dejando a una Anna paralizada  
  
-¡¿JEFA?!- repetía enfadada  
  
Fin Episodio 3 ^-^  
  
jajaja, Anna esta celosa... Yoh es taaaan inocente para esas cosas xD  
  
perdon por la demora, es ke estaba algo ocupadita con el cole n.n pero bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este capi... ke me parecio ke salio un pokitin mas largo n_nU  
  
gracias a Dany, anna15, Padme Gilraen, Chareik, Annita Kyoyama (jajaja xD toda relacion con la realidad es mera coincidencia), keiko-sk, chibi, Lena Tao, Beu Rib, saint yagami (gaxias TxT), Emi Tachibana (no crees que debes esperar a ke salgan esos personajes? xD)  
  
espero tener el proximo cap pronto, pero para eso tienen que dejar reviews!!  
  
asi ke ya saben xD nos vemos!!  
  
VVVVV  
  
VVVV  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	4. ¡Estamos Casados!

-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-  
  
Episodio 4 "¡Estamos Casados!"  
  
-Zzzzzzzz...- uu  
  
-La comida está deliciosa-  
  
-Gracias Anna-  
  
-...- ¬¬  
  
-Gracias, oh hermosa diosa...- o.o -ehh, lo siento, lo olvide- n.nU  
  
-Da igual, vamos Yoh o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dijo Anna levantandose de la mesa  
  
-Zzzzzzzzzzzzz....-  
  
-...- ¬¬ Anna le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que despertara  
  
-¡Sí jefa! ¡la rescataré de inmediato!- dijo de forma militar  
  
-...- Oo (Horo)  
  
-...- u.ú -Yoh, no me digas que estabas soñando con tu jefa-  
  
-Jijiji, eso parece- n.nU -Soñe que estabamos paseando por la calle del rio y ella se cayó, cuando la fui a ayudar estaba sumergida en corrientes de chocolate líquido, después empece a saborearlo y me lo estaba comiendo con mi jefa riéndonos como tontos, cuando un monstruo salio de las profundidades y me dio un golpe en la cabeza- nn  
  
-Jajajajajajaja... tú si que tienes imaginación- rio Horo  
  
-¿Lo crees? jijiji-  
  
-Oye Yoh, dime algo-  
  
-Algo- o.o  
  
-Nooo, no me refiero a eso- ¬¬  
  
-Pero me dijiste que te dijera "algo"-  
  
-Sí, pero... aich no me cambies el tema- .  
  
-¿Qué tema?- o.o?  
  
-Dime ¿tu jefa es atractiva?-  
  
-Mmm... pues sí, es una joven muy bonita-  
  
-No me basta con eso, tú encuentras bonito hasta un bote de basura... necesito detalles, ya sabes, nombre, edad, color de pelo, altura, medidas... bueno, ya sabes- nn  
  
-Pues... se llama Lyna, tiene 20 años, es morena, alta y... algo así- dijo Yoh haciendo una figura de un ocho en el aire  
  
-¿Me la presentas?- ¬  
  
-Jijiji, claro- nn -Creo que se nos hizo tarde, mejor nos vamos-  
  
-Sip, estoy listo listo y listo- dijo Horo tomando una pose de guerra, el director de la escuela dijo que no permitiría que un alumno anduviera con falda, así que le habían dado un pantalón descente  
  
-Bien, vamos Anna... ¿Annita?- o.o? dijo mirando hacia los lados sin encontrar a su esposa  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-... es un idiota, Yoh no sabe crear una idea de una persona, lo más seguro es que sea una tipa de lo más antipática y con grandes atributos...- decía Anna enfadada mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, dio vuelta a la esquina y chocó con una persona  
  
-Oh, lo siento mucho- dijo la chica al sentir el choque, se exparcieron papeles por toda la acera, Anna había llegado al suelo por el golpe, pero se levantó y se limpió la falda rápidamente -¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica, Anna la ignoró y siguió su camino, la joven la miró extrañada, comenzó a recoger lo que había botado por el accidente  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una voz conocida para ella, aunque estaba algo agitada  
  
-¡Yoh! me alegra que aparescas en el momento más indicado... ¿me podrías ayudar a recoger estos papeles? son los pedidos del próximo mes-  
  
-Claro- nn dijo Yoh recogiendo papeles, pronto llegó HoroHoro a su lado  
  
-¿Por qué te pusiste a correr como loco? no estoy para estos trotes- ¬¬ -¿Eh? ¿quien es ella?- preguntó Horo al ver a la joven a quien Yoh le daba unos papeles  
  
-HoroHoro, te presento a mi jefa, Lyna- nn  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo la muchacha dándole la mano al ainu, quien quedó boquiabierto observándola desde la cabeza a los pies, Lyna se extrañó del comportamiento del peliazul -Tu amigo es algo rarito- le murmuró a Yoh  
  
-Jijiji, lo sé- -Vamos HoroHoro, o llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo el shaman tomando a su amigo del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo  
  
-Nos veremos en la tarde, Yoh- se despidió la morena  
  
-Claro, allí estaré- dijo Yoh llevándose a Horo  
  
-Ahh...- suspiró Lyna mientras veia alejarse a los dos amigos -Pero en que estoy pensando, tiene 5 años menos que yo... pero nunca había conocido a un chico tan dulce y guapo... mmm... por lo menos no tiene novia, quizas tenga alguna oportunidad- dijo sonriendo y siguió su camino  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Anna ¿por qué no me esperaste?- dijo Yoh con cara de perrito hambriento  
  
-Demoraste mucho- respondió la rubia sin mirarlo  
  
-Pepepepepe...-  
  
-Callense y sientense- ordenó el profesor, todos hicieron caso y se sentaron, pero Yoh dio una última mirada a Anna, sabía que le molestaba algo pero no sabía que, tendría que hablar con ella al receso.  
  
-Saquen una hoja, no tengo deseos de anotar en la pizarra así que dictaré... el que alcance a anotar bien, el que no reprobará el ramo, ¿entendido?-  
  
-Pss... Yoh, me atrasé en escribir, quedé en "el que alcance...", este profesor dicta muy rápido ¿me lo das después?- dijo Horo T.T  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Anna, ¿has visto a Yoh?- preguntó Manta a la rubia en el receso  
  
-No- respondió fríamente, se alejó del pequeño por el pasillo bajo la extraña mirada de él  
  
-¿Qué le sucederá? está de mal humor hoy... bueno, peor de lo normal- -.-U  
  
Anna caminó por el pasillo, de pronto una manos taparon su boca y sus ojos, la tiró hacia una sala vacía  
  
-Shhh...- escuchó detrás de ella, empuñó su mano derecha y pegó un codazo directo al estómago de su raptor -¡AUCH!- .  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces, Yoh?- o.  
  
-Te estaba raptando- nn  
  
-...- ¬¬ -¿Y estás orgulloso de eso?-  
  
-Necesitaba estar contigo un ratito, y sabía que si te lo pedía no ibas a querer-  
  
-Así es, no iba ni quiero... este no es el lugar ni el momento para estar solos, pronto se terminará el receso y yo no quiero llegar tarde- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta, Yoh fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca, la tiró hasta una de las mesas y la levantó para sentarla en ella, por lo que Anna hizo una mueca de dolor  
  
-¿Qué te pasó? No te he hecho nada- o.o  
  
-No, no es eso... cuando me vine a la escuela caí y bueno, mi trasero fue el encargado de suavizar la caida-  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-  
  
-...- ¬¬ -No te rías, no fue gracioso-  
  
-Pobrecita- nn dijo de forma tierna, acercó su mano hacia el lugar golpeado y lo acarició suavemente  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?- ¬¬  
  
-Sólo trato de alivianar el dolor- dijo sonriendo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Anna, ella sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciendo su espalda, se separaron un poco para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso, Anna llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello y Yoh la rodeó por la cintura, estuvieron un rato así hasta que...  
  
-Ejem... ¿interrumpo?- dijo uno de los maestros entrando a la sala, ellos se separaron rápidamente y lo miraron con algo de temor  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Escucharon? en la sala de artes encontraron a una pareja en plena acción- dijo emocionada una de las alumnas de la escuela  
  
-¿Qué? no te puedo creer- dijo su compañera  
  
-¡¡SÍ!! te juro, uno de los maestros los encontró-  
  
-Yo escuché que no eran de la escuela- dijo otra metiendose a la conversación  
  
-No, me dijeron que era de este salón- las tres miraron hacia el salón -¿Quién no está dentro del salón?-  
  
-Aún estamos en receso, faltan muchos...-  
  
-Pero especulemos... no estan Takaguchi, Oyamada...-  
  
-... Sakamoto, Harada, el chico nuevo...-  
  
-¿El azul?-  
  
-Sí, ese...-  
  
-Noo, no creo que él sea así... ¿quien más falta?-  
  
-... Asakura, Kyouyama...- las tres se miraron y se largaron a reir  
  
-Jajajaja ¿te imaginas si hubiesen sido esos dos?-  
  
-Por favor, si ellos se odian-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿has hablado con ellos alguna vez?-  
  
-Pues no, pero siempre he visto que ella lo trata mal y él le tiene miedo-  
  
-Pero los dos son muy reservados, no son muy sociables- las tres parecieron pensar por un momento  
  
-Yo siempre veo que Asakura habla con Oyamada y el nuevo-  
  
-Mira, allí llegaron, vamos a preguntarles- dijo una de las chicas, se acercó a donde estaban conversando Manta con HoroHoro  
  
-... no, no es así, si el profesor dice "recepciono los trabajos" debes pasarselo en la mano antes de que se vaya, no perseguirlo por toda la escuela para meterselo en su maletín- ¬¬  
  
-Pero me faltaba ponerle mi nombre y el maestro camina muy rápido- T.T  
  
-Oye Manta, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
  
-Ya la hiciste chamaca, jajajajajaja- dijo HoroHoro bajo la extraña mirada de todos  
  
-Tu eres amigo de Asakura ¿verdad?... dime que tipo de relación tiene con Kyouyama- dijo la chica casi ordenandole  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el pequeño nervioso por el tono de la joven  
  
-Dicen que dos chicos de esta clase los encontraron juntos en una sala vacía, y por lo que veo, Asakura y Kyouyama son los únicos "posibles" que no están- decía en un tono que incomodaba mucho a Manta  
  
-Oye oye, chiquilla... no ataques al enano, el no tiene la culpa de las cochinadas que hagan esos dos- dijo Horo no ayudando mucho  
  
-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ELLOS FUERON?- gritó la chica haciendo que toda la clase prestara atención a su conversación  
  
-Quiere decir... que será mejor que le preguntes a ellos- dijo Manta empujando a Horo dejando a la mitad de la clase confundida  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Manta?-  
  
-HoroHoro, debes saber algo... nadie sabe de la relación de Yoh con Anna-  
  
-¿Y eso? ¿quieren que sea un secreto?-  
  
-Pues no lo sé, sólo nadie más que yo y tú sabe que están casados y no creo que sea bueno que nosotros lo digamos-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Porque no es correcto-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Aich, sólo no lo digas- ¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-...- ¬¬  
  
-Bueno, bueno... me callo- o.o  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yoh y Anna estaban sentados en la sala del director en silencio, el maestro los había llevado hasta allí y ahora hablaba con el director sobre lo sucedido  
  
-Seguro que Anna me regañará cuando lleguemos a casa- T.T pensaba Yoh, miró a la rubia con su expresión seria de siempre -¿Estará enojada?- se preguntó, ella lo miró sin cambiar su expresión lo que le hizo entender que s  
  
-Jovenes, he quedado sorprendido por lo que me ha dicho de ustedes, especialmente de usted, señorita Kyouyama... usted es buena alumna, responsable, disciplinada...- decía el director  
  
-No volverá a pasar, entiendo que no fue el momento ni el lugar indicado- dijo Anna con voz firme, no se dejaría intimidar por ese tipo  
  
-Me alegra que entienda, pero esta conducta merece un castigo-  
  
-Entiendo... pero no creo que sea necesario-  
  
-Primero hablaré con sus padres, ellos deben saber de su mala conducta- dijo sin tomar atención a lo dicho por Anna -Señorita Kyouyama...-  
  
-No tengo padres- dijo fríamente  
  
-Oh, lo siento... no lo sabía ¿murieron cuando usted era pequeña?-  
  
-Me abandonaron- dijo sin inmutarse  
  
-... señor Asakura...-  
  
-Mi papa está en Izumo, mi mama murió hace algunos años- respondió Yoh  
  
-¿Viven solos?-  
  
-Vivimos juntos- dijeron los dos a la vez dejando al director confundido  
  
-¿En la misma casa? ¿sólos?- preguntaba curioso, era extraño para él que dos jovenes de tan sólo 15 años vivieran sin supervisión adulta y solos  
  
-Ya le dijimos que sí- dijo Anna comenzando a enfadarse -¿Acaso usted no vive en la misma casa que su esposa?-  
  
-Pero eso es diferente, estamos casados- se defendi  
  
-Nosotros también- dijo con seguridad, Yoh tenía una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-... y entonces el director dijo que no se sentía bien en el momento y nos dejó ir sólo con una advertencia- le contaba Yoh a Manta y Horo camino a casa, Anna estaba un poco más adelante  
  
-Jeje, seguramente lo sorprendiste, en esta época es raro ver a alguien tan joven casado- dijo el enano  
  
-¿Por eso lo guardan como secreto?- dijo Horo  
  
-¿Secreto?- o.o?  
  
-Sí, unas chicas del salón nos preguntaron que había entre ustedes y Manta me dijo que no dijera que estaban casados- dijo Horo  
  
-Pues es cierto, los del salón no saben que estamos casados... pero no es porque sea un secreto-  
  
-¿Y entonces?-  
  
-Es porque nadie nos ha preguntado- dijo Anna sin voltear  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡Ya me voy!- dijo Yoh dirigiendose al recividor para ir a trabajar, pero allí se encontró con Anna arreglándose frente al espejo -¿Eh? ¿a dónde vas?-  
  
-Iré contigo, debo asegurarme de que no te la pasas como vago todo el rato- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo, Yoh la miró confundido, se puso sus sandalias y la sigui  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡Yoh! me alegra verte- dijo Lyna al ver al shaman cruzando la puerta con Anna, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando un poco al chico, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia -Hoy llegó una carga del último disco de Bob-  
  
-¡Qué bien! estaba agotado, ahora podré comprarlo- o  
  
-¿Comprarlo? solo tómalo- nn  
  
-No podría aceptarlo, jejeje- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza  
  
-Nada de modestia, yo te lo regalo-  
  
-Te lo pagaré, en serio-  
  
-Claro que no, te lo daré-  
  
-Que no- nn  
  
-Que si- n.n  
  
-Que no- nn  
  
-Que si- ¬¬  
  
-Que no- nn  
  
-Que si- ¬¬  
  
-Yoh- intervino por primera vez Anna -Recuerda que no tienes mucho dinero, será mejor que lo aceptes-  
  
-Hazle caso a tu amiguita- -  
  
-¿Amiguita?- ¬¬ pensó Anna  
  
-Si Anna lo dice, de acuerdo, muchas gracias- =  
  
-Hey, espera... te he visto antes- dijo Lyna mirando a Anna como inspeccionandola  
  
-Lo dudo-  
  
-¡Ya lo recuerdo! contigo fue que choqué en la mañana-  
  
-¿Es cierto eso, Anna?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-No lo recuerdo- respondió la rubia, Lyna la miró raro pero no le dio más importancia  
  
-Bueno... Yoh, por favor anda a la bodega-  
  
-Sip- - -Anna, tu...-  
  
-Me quedaré aquí- dijo sacando una revista de su bolso y sentandose en una silla que estaba en un rincón, Lyna la miró extrañada.  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yoh ordenaba algunos cds en los estantes y Lyna se acercó a él  
  
-Oye Yoh, ¿tienes algo que hacer este viernes?-  
  
-Creo que no, ¿por?- dijo sin dejar de ordenar  
  
-Pues ¿qué te parecería salir conmigo?... digamos, ¿a bailar?-  
  
-Por más que quiera, no creo que pueda-  
  
-¿Porqué? dijiste que no vivías con tus padres-  
  
-No, Anna no me daría permiso-  
  
-¿Y si yo hablo con tu hermana?-  
  
-¿Hermana?- o.o? -No, Anna no es mi hermana...-  
  
-Oye, me dijiste que no tenías novia- ¬¬  
  
-Tampoco es mi novia- o.o  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Soy su esposa- dijo la rubia apareciendo a su lado de la nada asustando a la joven  
  
-Eh, jejejeje... la chica es una bromista- dijo Lyna riendo nerviosamente  
  
-Pero es verdad- o.o dijo Yoh  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡Nos vemos mañana Yoh!- se despidió Lyna enérgicamente  
  
-Adios- nn  
  
-Esa chica no pierde las esperanzas- pensó Anna saliendo de la tienda seguida por Yoh  
  
-Rayos... ¿cómo un chico tan guapo, joven y agradable puede estar casado? es imposible, para más con una chica tan antipática como ella- pensaba en voz alta la joven -Pues, bien, estará casado pero no muerto- dijo sonriendo traviesamente  
  
-¡Anna espera!- dijo Yoh corriendo tras ella -¿Hice algo para que te enfadaras?- preguntó al alcanzarla, pero no respondió -Annita... Annitaaa... ¡ANNA!-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo con rencor  
  
-¿Por qué estás enfadada?-  
  
-No estoy enfada- dijo y siguió caminando  
  
-Claro que sí, hoy has estado muy rara todo el día... ¿estás en tus días?- o.o?  
  
-No- ¬¬  
  
-¿Y entonces?-  
  
-¡Nada! ¡no estoy enojada! y no insistas-  
  
-Bueno, bueno... no estás enfadada, pero algo te molesta y quiero saber que es-  
  
-¿Para qué?-  
  
-Porque si soy yo el que te está molestando debo saberlo para cambiar mi actitud- dijo con sinceridad que hizo sacarle un suspiro de resignación a Anna  
  
-No, no eres tú... es todo el resto, los maestros, el director, los del salón, y en especial tu jefecita...-  
  
-¿Lyna?-  
  
-Sí, esa- dijo con desprecio, Yoh se detuvo observando a Anna caminar  
  
-Anna... ¿acaso estás... celosa?- o.o? la rubia paró y se volvió roja  
  
-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!- gritó mirándolo, él sonrió con picardía  
  
-Por eso estabas tan rara, estas celosa de Lyna-  
  
-¡¿Cómo crees que YO voy a estar celosa de ESA?!-  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja- reía Yoh con descaro, lo que enfado más a la itako que se acercó rápidamente y puso sus manos en su cuello, para ahorcarlo en cualquier momento  
  
-¡Callate o lo lamentarás!- dijo sulfúricamente  
  
-No querras quedar viuda tan joven, ¿verdad? jijiji- se atrevió a decir a pesar de que el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones, Anna lo soltó y le dió la espalda cruzándose de brazos -Jijiji, pareces una niña caprichosa a la que no quieren comprarle un juguete-  
  
-Y eso a mi qué- dijo con un tono alterado, pronto unos brazos la envolvieron  
  
-No tienes que estar celosa de nadie-  
  
-...- -- llegaron a la entrada de la pensión, Yoh la soltó y miró hacia la puerta  
  
-¿Sabes?... quiero la paga de mi trabajo-  
  
-Dile a tu querida jefecita, no es mi obligación darte dinero-  
  
-No hablo de dinero- dijo sonriendo con una mirada maliciosa  
  
-¿Eh?- Yoh tomó a Anna por las piernas y la sostuvo en su hombro comenzando a caminar hacia adentro -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí, pero ahora suéltame- ¬¬  
  
-Jijiji, no quiero- dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar mientras Anna golpeaba su espalda  
  
-¡Yoh! ¡Yooooh! ¡Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!-  
  
Fin Episodio 4 U  
  
n.nU perdon por la demora!! la verdad es ke este capitulo no me convence del todo xP pero es lo ke hay noma... no, es ke estaba algo apurada escribiendolo nnU he estado muy ocupada x el cole  
  
a ke paga se referiría Yoh? Oo... podría ser que quería que Anna le cocinara nn... pero bueno, se los dejo a su imaginación xD  
  
se vienen sorpresas para yohXanna, asi ke deben leer los proximos capis para ke las sepan o  
  
este capitulo si ke salio mega-largo Oo digan si esta bien asi o lo acorto -.-U  
  
bien, agradesco a chibi, katya-chan, Haruko-sama, biib, noa, mishy, Chibi Takera, DarkD, Beu Rib, keiko-sk  
  
kisuka: jajaja, tu ventana se salio xD me acorde del supercomic de la oveja, horo un genio? Oo... ehhh, ya -.-U... ¬¬ oiga, con superpoderosa no me refería a eso, me refería a "superpoderes" ok? (pervertida!!)... de seguro ke tu keres ver a horo en falda, mostrando sus sexies piernas xD... gomas voladoras xD ken te pego el gomazo o.o?... ¬¬ no digas estupido a mi lindo, tierno e inocente Yoh, y menos si tu pusiste en una prueba tamara!! xD a ken te recuerda yoh? o.o?? ¿COMO KE LEMON? aki no hay lemon, ya? no soy como tú... solo insinuo ¬ jijiji... sipos, respira por la nariz, tu no?.,.. para que no te kejes te deje el mega-agradecimiento a tu review, aunke lo mas seguro es ke tengas ke releer tu review xke no te acordaras ke me pusiste -.-U... GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!! aunke te obligue a hacerlo xD significa muxo para mi (zaaaaaaaaa!! me acorde de "bautishiaaaa" xD)  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPI, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN UN REVIEW PLIZ!!  
  
VVVVV  
  
VVVV  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	5. ¿Qué le pasa a Anna?

-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-  
  
ehh... el ff.net no acepta algunos caracteres y bueno... algunas caritas no funcionan ¬¬ perdon si no se entiende, u.u  
  
Episodio 5 "¿Qué le pasa a Anna?"  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Yoh con una radiante sonrisa  
  
-¿Por qué tanta energía? yo siento que me quedaré dormido en cualquier momento- uu dijo Horo  
  
-¿Ah si?- o.o  
  
-Zzzzzzzzzz- --  
  
-...- n.nU de pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta -¿Quien será tan temprano?- Oo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin encontrar a nadie -...- oo? cerró la puerta y se volteó cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido  
  
-¿Yoh?- dijo alguien desde afuera  
  
-Esa voz me parece conocida- dijo Yoh y abrió la puerta sin ver a nadie nuevamente  
  
-¡YOH!-  
  
-¿Eh?- el aludido miró hacia abajo -Ahh, hola Manta... vaya, me da la impresion de que cada día estás más enano- nn  
  
-Jeje, que amable- nn -Mira a quien me encontre camino hacia acá-  
  
-¡DON YOH!- o salió un hombre de la nada abrazando a Yoh  
  
-...- oo?? -¿Ryu?-  
  
-¡Don Yoh! ¡Lo he extrañado tanto!- TT-TT  
  
-Yo tambien pero... ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Pues me ha pasado algo muy importante- dijo poniendose serio -He encontrado mi lugar favorito-  
  
-Que bien, me alegro por ti, Ryu- nn -Pero... eso ¿que tiene que ver con que estes aquí?-  
  
-Mi lugar favorito es...- dijo tomando una pose triunfadora -Las Aguas Termales de Funbari-  
  
-...- oo (Yoh y Manta)  
  
-Ehh... pues por mi está bien que te quedes, pero Anna...-  
  
-Está bien, puede quedarse- dijo Anna apareciendo al lado de Yoh aún en yukata  
  
-¿Lo dice en serio, doña Anna? es un gran honor que usted me permita vivir aquí-  
  
-Mientras te encargues de la comida, por mi está bien- dijo la rubia seriamente cruzandose de brazos, Ryu se le quedó mirando embelesado por su actitud  
  
-Anna... ¿por qué no traes puesto el uniforme de la escuela?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-No iré, me da pereza- dijo entrando a la pensión nuevamente  
  
-Veo que doña Anna no ha cambiado- dijo Ryu emocionado  
  
-¿Y eso porqué eso te pone tan feliz?- preguntó Manta con asombro  
  
-Pues... creo que la personalidad de doña Anna es megagenial, es una mujer de carácter que sabe lo que quiere y no se deja intimidar por nadie, además debe ser la esposa ideal, ¿no es así don Yoh?-  
  
-...- los dos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información  
  
-Ryu, no me digas que...- empezó Yoh asombrado  
  
-... a ti te...- continuo Manta igual de asombrado  
  
-¡¡TE GUSTA ANNA!!- gritó Horo metiendose a la conversación  
  
-¡Nooo!- negó Ryu -Sólo digo que la admiro y... y que es una gran mujer... y que...-  
  
-Te gusta- ¬¬ dijeron Manta y Horo  
  
-Sí... digo no... digo... don Yoh, por favor no se enfade- T-T  
  
-¿Entonces es verdad?- preguntó Yoh confundido  
  
-Pues yo...- dijo Ryu y bajó la cabeza  
  
-Jijiji, creí que te gustaba Lyserg...- dijo Yoh nn  
  
-... o Milly...- dijo Manta  
  
-... o Billy- dijo Horo, los demás lo miraron -¿Qué?- o.o?  
  
-¿Entonces no está molesto y me dejará quedarme aunque esté enamorado de su esposa?- nn  
  
-¡¿ENAMORADO?!- Oo gritaron Manta y Horo  
  
-Pues claro- sonrió Yoh, Ryu le tomó la mano y empezó a sacudirla  
  
-Muchísisisisimas gracias, don Yoh, le prometo que lo que siento por doña Anna no será inconveniente en su relación ni en nuestra amistad-  
  
-Claro, o si no tendría que golpearte y no quiero hacer eso- nn  
  
-Jeje... por supuesto- n.n  
  
-...- ooUU (Manta y Horo)  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Ya nos vamos- dijo Yoh desde la entrada a la pension agitando la mano de Anna, ella sólo levantó la suya desde la puerta de la casa  
  
-¿Qué quiere que haga primero, doña Anna? ¿limpiar la sala o el baño?-  
  
-Quiero que me acompañes-  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o? -¿Y adónde?-  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-No puedo mas- T-T se quejó Horo, estaban en clase de gimnasia y trotaban hace 10 minutos en el patio de la escuela  
  
-Yo... tampoco... necesito... parar...- dijo Yoh a su lado igual de cansado y sudado -Si las lágrimas son el sudor del corazón, ya no tengo ni riñón-  
  
-¿Qué tal si nos escapamos?-  
  
-No podremos, el profesor nos verá- dijo viendo a un hombre musculoso tocar su silbato y empujando a otros compañeros  
  
-Cuando no mire, corremos dentro del gimnasio... no hay nadie ahora-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-Kororo me lo dijo- nn  
  
-Bien... de acuerdo- dijo Yoh -'Después de todo, Anna no vino, así que no sabrá que me escapé de gimnasia'- pens  
  
-Kororo, has algo para que el profesor se distraiga-  
  
-Kukururu- . dijo el espíritu apareciendo al lado de Horo y se dirigió al profesor, formo un cubo de hielo y se la metio por el cuello de la polera  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡ESTA HELADO!!- exclamó mientras corría de un lado al otro, todos se reian de él, Horo le tomó la polera a Yoh y lo tiró hasta la entrada más cercana al gimnasio  
  
-Wow, eso fue fácil, jajaja- dijo Horo orgullosamente  
  
-Sí, pero ahí vienen entrando las chicas- n.nU  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- Oo  
  
-Si nos ven, les dirán al profesor y nos dará el doble de ejercicios-  
  
-Noo, yo no puedo ni con mi alma- T.T  
  
-Mmm... tengo una idea- dijo Yoh mirando una gran torre de colchonetas que practicamente llegaban al techo  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
Habían pasado unos minutos, en el gimnasio se encontraba todas las chicas del salón de Yoh y Horo  
  
-Jeje, esto fue buena idea... no tendremos que correr, nadie sabe donde estamos, y podemos ver chicas en ropas pequeñas y ajustadas sin que se den cuenta- sonrió sonrojado HoroHoro, estaban sobre la torre de colchonetas, habían llegado hasta ahí gracias a Amidamaru  
  
-Jijiji- rió Yoh, estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared -¿Eh? ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó al ver a Horo con unos binoculares mirando a las chicas saltar y dar piruetas  
  
-¿Qué? ¿estos?... jeje, de por ahí ¿quieres ver?-  
  
-No, yo paso-  
  
-¿Porqué? sólo vas a mirar y Anna no lo sabrá-  
  
-Simplemente no me interesa, jijiji-  
  
-Uy, si tú... veamos, elijamos a "Miss Trasero"-  
  
-...- n.nU  
  
-Mmm... no, no... tal vez... no, no... uuuuuuuuy, encontré a la ganadora- dijo el ainu babeando y sonrojado  
  
-Jijiji ¿ah si? ¿y quién es?- preguntó sin darle importancia  
  
-Y la ganadora es...- dijo subiendo la vista de los binoculares hasta enfocar el rostro -... ¡¿ANNA?!-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Yoh quitandole la visión y ahorcando a Horo por la cuerda de los binoculares -Pepepepepe... ¿qué hace aquí? dijo que no vendría-  
  
-¡Arghh... Y... Yoh!- decía casi sin voz, Yoh estaba sorprendido  
  
-No entiendo ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo mientras la seguía mirando, de repente se encontró perdido en su rostro  
  
-...- Horo estaba azul, no le salía la voz y hacia gestos para que Yoh lo soltara  
  
-Es extraño... me da la impresión de que se ve diferente... más linda- pensó en voz alta, de pronto Anna fijó la mirada hacia él lo que asustó y soltó los binoculares  
  
-¡Ahhh!- Horo tomo aire recuperando el color -¿No se suponía que no vendría a clases?-  
  
-... me vio-  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-¡ME VIO!... Anna me vio, ahora nos delatará y el profesor nos castigará, o peor... me hará tener entrenamiento por haberme escapado de gimnasia- T.T  
  
-Deberías poner en orden tus prioridades- ¬¬U -¡Mira!- Oo -¡el profesor!... vayamos afuera antes que nos vea-  
  
-¿Ah?- Horo saltó y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana, Yoh lo imitó, pero se dirigió a la puerta del lado contrario...  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
Anna estaba en los camarines, todas las chicas hablaban y reian mientras se preparaban para entrar a las duchas, la rubia miró hacia abajo y se iba a sacar la polera, pero tuvo un presentimiento y miró hacia todos lados, no le dio importancia y se dispuso a sacarse la ropa, pero denuevo sintio algo y se dirigió a las duchas, llegó frente una de ellas de donde sentía que provenía esa sensación, la abrió... Yoh sonrió aliviado al ver que había sido descubierto por su esposa en vez de cualquiera de las demás chicas, Anna cerró la cortina de la ducha, puso su mano en su frente y contó hasta 10, abrió nuevamente la cortina y vio a Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
-Rayos, creí que era mi imaginación... no creí que fueras TAN estúpido como para meterte aquí a espiar a las demás un dia que yo no vendría- ¬¬  
  
-No, Anna, no me malintepretes- n.nU -Entre aquí por error, estaba escapando del profesor de gimnasia-  
  
-Sabes que es la única actividad física que haces en la semana, deberías aprovecharla-  
  
-Pero ya me estaba muriendo- T.T  
  
-... y ahora ¿cómo piensas salir de aquí?-  
  
-Pensaba en que me ayudaras- n.nU Anna suspiró de resignación  
  
-De acuerdo... pero cuando lleguemos a casa repondrás el ejercicio de hoy con entrenamiento-  
  
-'Lo sabía'- T.T pensó Yoh -Claro- n.nU Anna salio de la ducha y cerró la cortina  
  
-No le abras a nadie- le dijo, y se dirigió a su bolso, se sacó la ropa sudada y se rodeó con la toalla.  
  
Una chica se dirigió a las duchas, iba a abrir la cortina de la ducha que Yoh estaba escondido, pero el puso la mano impidiendoselo  
  
-Ehh... "Está ocupado!"- dijo con una voz chillona, la chica miró extrañada, no recordaba a nadie con esa voz, pero no le dio importancia; luego llegó Anna y se dirigió directamente a esa ducha  
  
-Está ocupado- le dijo la chica  
  
-Sí... por mi- dijo Anna y entró a la ducha, la chica la miró raro  
  
-¿Te bañarás conmigo como en nuestra luna de miel?- sonrió Yoh  
  
-Claro que no, idiota- ¬¬  
  
-Uh...- u.u  
  
-Date la vuelta-  
  
-¿Ah? ¿por qué?- o.o?  
  
-Sólo hazlo- ¬¬ Yoh le obedeció y se dio la vuelta, Anna se terminó de bañar y se volvió a poner la toalla -Ya...-  
  
-¿Ya?- dijo Yoh volviendose a ella  
  
-Ahora tenemos que esperar a que se vayan las demás-  
  
-De acuerdo- sonrió... pasaron unos minutos y se escuchaba cada vez menos duchas funcionando, Yoh se empezaba a aburrir, Anna salió por un momento y volvió ya con el uniforme de la escuela, se cruzó de los brazos y se apoyó en la pared que estaba seca, Yoh comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y luego con sus pies; luego miró a Anna y sonrió, ella se dio cuenta y se sonroj  
  
-¿Qué me miras tanto?- dijo algo molesta, pero sin subir mucho la voz  
  
-No lo sé, te ves distinta-  
  
-¿Distinta?-  
  
-Sí... tienes "algo" extraño-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo pasando su mano por su rostro  
  
-No lo sé, sólo te ves más linda- dijo sonriendo, Anna se sonrojó un poco más y miró hacia el lado, Yoh la tomó y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola  
  
-No deberías hacer eso- dijo Anna -Recuerda que lo que nos dijeron ayer-  
  
-No le doy importancia, además me gusta demasiado estar contigo- Anna lo miró con confusión, Yoh pensó que se veía tierna de esa manera y no le importo la situación en que estaban, la acercó a él y juntó sus labios a los de ella, la rubia cruzó sus brazos en su cuello profundizando el beso hipnotizada, de pronto recordó DONDE estaban y se intentó separar de él, pero le fue dificil, cuando al fin lo logró lo miró a los ojos  
  
-Creo que deberías enfriarte un poco- dijo girando una de las llaves de la ducha  
  
-¡AHHHHHHHH! Está helada- T.T  
  
-Ya se fueron las demás, date prisa-  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡Achis!-  
  
-No pienses en resfriarte, si te enfermas no podrás trabajar y si no trabajas no tendremos dinero-  
  
-Pero no debiste mojarme- T.T Anna le dio una mirada asesina que congeló a Yoh  
  
-¿Estás reprochando mis acciones?- dijo en tono sepulcral  
  
-N.n.no... sólo digo que no era necesario que me mojaras- n.nU  
  
-Si te controlaras, no hubiera tenido que mojarte-  
  
-Aunque lo intente, me cuesta hacerlo... a veces siento que si no te tengo cerca no pudiera respirar-  
  
-¿Ahora te crees poeta?- preguntó sarcásticamente  
  
-Jijiji... me salio del alma-  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-Ven...- dijo tomando la mano de Anna y guiándola hacia un parque cercano  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?- Oo  
  
-Sólo quiero mimarte un poco- n.n Anna se safó y lo miró con dureza  
  
-¡¿Porqué tienes que ser... adolescente?!- exclamó roja, Yoh la miró extrañado  
  
-Pero tu también lo eres- o.o  
  
-... lo sé- dijo en voz baja con algo de tristeza y le dio la espalda  
  
-Estás algo sensible, Anna... ¿acaso estás...?- dijo Yoh acercando su rostro como para examinarla, el corazón de Anna latía rápidamente -¿... en esos días?-  
  
PAF!  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser tan inconsiente?- murmuraba mientras caminaba enfadada de vuelta a casa, al mismo tiempo Yoh estaba aturdido en el piso  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yoh estaba en la disquería ordenando algunos cds en las estanterías, de pronto Lyna se acercó a él y observaba como trabajaba  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al sentirse observado, pero siguió con lo que hacía sin despegar la mirada  
  
-Nada... sólo quería platicar-  
  
-Claro- dijo sin dejar los discos -¿De qué quieres platicar?-  
  
-No sé... me gustaría saber más de ti- dijo apoyándose en la estantería -Por ejemplo... ¿tienes más familia? ¿hermanos, primos, tíos jovenes?-  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?-  
  
-Curiosidad- n.n  
  
-Un hermano gemelo-  
  
-¿EN SERIO?- o -Genial, ¿dónde vive?-  
  
-Murió hace dos años-  
  
-Oh... yo... lo siento, no sabía...-  
  
-Descuida, es mejor así- -  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o?  
  
-Jijiji...-  
  
-Ehh... bueno pues... ¿porqué estás casado con esa tipa tan desagradable? ¿y tan joven?... uy, lo siento, no quise...- dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta que había sido muy directa  
  
-Descuida, mis amigos aún se preguntan eso- sonri  
  
-Jejeje... es que es verdad, esa tipa es una pesada, me daban escalofríos cuando sentía que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos-  
  
-Jijiji, ella es así... pues, cuando eramos pequeños nos comprometieron-  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio? vaya, en estos tiempos es extraño que tus padres decidan con quien casarte... supongo que no pudiste negarte-  
  
-Así es-  
  
-Pobrecito, debe ser horrible estar todo el día con ella-  
  
-Pues ultimamente ha estado algo sencible- dijo pensativo -Me pregunto que le sucederá- dijo para él mismo perdido en sus pensamientos, Lyna lo miró por un momento, de pronto escuchó abrir la puerta  
  
-Bienvenido- dijo ella gentilmente -Ah, tú eres el amigo de Yoh ¿verdad?-  
  
-Ehh... si- oo dijo Horo sonrojado al ver a la chica  
  
-Allí está- el ainu caminó hacia el shaman  
  
-Hola Horo, ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Es que tengo que decirte algo- n.nU  
  
-¿Anna se sintió mal?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Anna se lastimó?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Anna se desmayó?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Anna tuvo una pesadilla?-  
  
-No- ¬¬U  
  
-¡Ay, no me digas!- T.T -Le pasó algo a Anna-  
  
-¡Lo que te tengo que decir no tiene nada que ver con Anna!- ¬¬  
  
-Ah- o.o -¿Entonces?-  
  
-Te llegó una carta-  
  
-¿Una carta? ¿y no pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa?- n.nU -o se la podías haber pasado a Anna-  
  
-Ya deja de pensar en Anna- ¬¬ -Es que... tuve un encontrón con el cartero- ..  
  
-¿Eh?- ¿.?  
  
-Yoh- dijo Lyna acercándose -Si quieres puedes irte-  
  
-Pero aún no es la hora-  
  
-Sólo quedan 30 minutos, además ahora no viene tanta gente... anda a hablar con tu amigo-  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias- sonrió y fue a buscar sus cosas a la bodega, Horo vio a Lyna sonreírle y se sonrojó violentamente  
  
-Ehh... adiós- dijo siguiendo a Yoh y luego juntos salieron del lugar, Lyna se despedía de Yoh con la mano y suspir  
  
-Pobre, de seguro que la ogro de su esposa no deja que converse con sus amigos, o si no el niño del pelo azul no hubiera venido a hablar tan apurado...- sonrió y se sintió feliz de la buena obra del día que había hecho  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-Pues... estaba limpiando la entrada de la pensión de lo mejor, tarareando una canción que me pegó Manta en la escuela y de pronto vi un hombre en la puerta, al principio creí que era Ryu, pero no veía su peinado en la silueta, despues pense que era un espíritu, pero pense "porque un espíritu estaría esperando que le abrieran la puerta?" entonces me acerque a ver el extraño... se veía muy raro y creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca y se dio vuelta y me dijo "usted es Yoh Asakura?"-  
  
-... ¿y?- o.o?  
  
-Y... ¡Me asuste al ver su horrible cara arrugada! ¡era espantoso!-  
  
-... ¿y?- o.o?  
  
-Y hice que Kororo lo congelara...-  
  
-... ¿y?- o.o?  
  
-Y vi la carta, es de Ren, dice que estamos invitados a su fiesta de cumpleaños-  
  
-Ahh... pero ¿eso que tiene de terrible?-  
  
-En ese momento llegó Anna y al ver al cartero congelado y medio muerto gritó "Horo Horoooooooo", y pues como había abierto la carta me castigaría por ver su correspondencia y no me quedó otra que escapara, venir y echarte la culpa de abrirla- =  
  
-Aps- o¬o Yoh abrió la carta -"Queridos señor y señora Asakura... están cordialmente invitados a la reunión que se llevará a cabo en la Mansión de la Familia Tao para conmemorar el cumpleaños número quince del heredero de tal familia... bla bla bla... se despide... bla bla bla... PD: si ven a Ryu, avísenle por favor"... jijiji, eso está escrito por Ren-  
  
-¿Lo ves? ¡estamos invitados a la fiesta del aleta de tiburón!-  
  
-¿Estamos?... aquí dice que invitan a Ryu, Anna y a mi- n.nU  
  
-Detalles, detalles... pues bien ¿iremos?-  
  
-No lo sé, hay que preguntarle a Anna-  
  
-¡Pero es uno de tus mejores amigos! ¡debes ir!-  
  
-Pues si, pero... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-  
  
-... yo no estoy invitado, si ustedes no van, yo no voy... y quiero ir- .  
  
-Jijiji... entonces preguntemosle a Anna-  
  
-Eh... no le diras lo del accidente, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Jijiji-  
  
-Jejeje- ¬¬ -Oye Yoh, hace tiempo que te quería decir algo-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- o.o?  
  
-Nos has engordado ni nada-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿y eso a que viene?-  
  
-Es que cuando recien llegue a la pensión, Anna me dijo que debía trabajar en la pensión porque estaban esperando un hijo, entonces... ¿Yoh?- dijo al ver la cara de su amigo  
  
-... ¿Qué acabas de decir?- º------º  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Ya llegaron Horo Horo y don Yoh, doña Anna- dijo Ryu al escuchar la puerta de la entrada  
  
-Bien, entonces sirve la cena- dijo la itako sin despegar la vista de la revista que ojeaba  
  
-Como usted diga, doña Anna-  
  
-Y Ryu... ya sabes, ni una palabra de lo de esta mañana a Yoh, ¿entendido?-  
  
-Claro, doña Anna, puede confiar en mi- sonri  
  
-¡Holaaa!- dijo Horo animadamente  
  
-¿Dónde está Yoh?-  
  
-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Anna- n.nU  
  
-Contesta- ¬¬  
  
-Está afuera, dice que quiere...- Anna lo empujó para que le diera el paso para ir con él -... hablar contigo- ¬¬U  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Yoh?- preguntó Anna al verlo sentado en la terraza viendo las estrellas  
  
-Hola Anna- dijo sonriendole y le indicó que se acercara  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-Horo me dijo algo...-  
  
-¿Lo del cartero?-  
  
-¿Eh? Sí... traía una carta para nosotros-  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿de qué era?-  
  
-De Ren, nos invita a su cumpleaños... este sabado-  
  
-No iremos-  
  
-¿Pero porque?-  
  
-Porque no quiero... además, no tenemos dinero para costear un viaje a China y menos un regalo-  
  
-La carta decía que ellos correrían con todos los gastos, el avión saldría mañana como a esta hora... además no es necesario comprar un regalo costoso-  
  
-Mmm....-  
  
-Por favor, Annita- n----n  
  
-Lo pensaré-  
  
-Bieeen- dijo abrazándola torpemente, lo que hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo de la terraza, quedando Yoh Anna quedó sobre Yoh y él no soltó el abrazo  
  
-Ya suéltame, aún no he dicho que puedas ir-  
  
-Pero el "lo pensar" es un avance, jijiji- sonrió, pero después puso una expresión seria -Anna... necesito preguntarte algo-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañada del repentino cambio de actitud  
  
-Tú... estás... ¿esperando un hijo?- Anna abrió los ojos enormemente e intentó separarse de él -¿Entonces es cierto? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
  
-¿Quién te dijo eso?-  
  
-Horo Horo... me lo acaba de decir- dijo seriamente, Anna lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír seguido de una gran carcajada; Yoh la soltó y ella se comenzó a revolcar de la risa  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-  
  
-¿Anna? ¿te estas riendo?- OO  
  
-Ese... jajaja... ese imbecil... jajaja...-  
  
-Respira, eso le puede hacer mal al bebé-  
  
-Jajajaja... ahhhh- suspiró tratando de calmarse, carraspeó la garganta un poco -Ese imbecil de tu amigo no cree que YO este embarazada-  
  
-¿Ah no?- o.o?  
  
-No, piensa que TU estás embarazado-  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o? -jijiji... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!- reía Yoh  
  
-¿Acaso le creíste lo que te dijo?-  
  
-Jejeje... bueno, yo... tenía mis razones para creerle- sonrió, Anna lo observó extrañada  
  
-Como sea... tengo hambre, entremos a cenar- dijo diriendose a la entrada de la pensión, Yoh se levant  
  
-Vaya, ya me había hecho la idea de ser papá, jijiji- la mirada de Anna se ensombreci  
  
-Yo aún no me la hago...- murmuró la rubia antes de entrar  
  
Fin Episodio 5  
  
o pom pom pom (¬¬U musica de suspenso) ke habra kerido decir Anna con eso? a donde habran ido Ryu y Anna? xke llegó despues? como será el castigo que tendra Yoh x haberse corrido de gimnasia? y xhaber entrado al camarin de las chicas? (lo siento haruko, no alcance a ponerlo en este cap xD en el otro, lo prometo)... eso vendra en el prox capitulo xD  
  
perdon x la demora, he estado algo ocupada, pero este cap salio mas ke megalargo asi ke espero ke se conformen xmientras xD ... el otro cap demorara un pokito xke empiezan mis pruebas de sintesis x SOS!!!  
  
ok, respondere reviews...  
  
keiko-sk  
  
o no sabes lo ke me emociona ke me digan ke soy una de sus autoras favoritas, en serio muchisisisisisimas gracias nn  
  
Yunny  
  
¬ shiii, yoh es tan tontito que es le sale lindo o... jijiji, voy a hacer un club anti-fan de Lyna xD... pues por lo de "lo cortaste en el mejor momento" en este fic no tengo pensado hacer lemon/lime xD ya ke como ke no va, pero bue... si se da mas adelante (si siguen pidiendo xD) puede que en algun capitulo prox haya, ya ke ideas no me faltan (OxO eso lo dije o lo pense??)  
  
Annita Kyoyama  
  
jijiji, espero ke este se te sea igual de divertido nn  
  
anna15  
  
jijiji, en otros fics he leido cuando se pone celoso... tengo algo pensado para la fiesta de ren... ahi vere si lo pongo o lo reservo para despues nn... y descuida, pronto todos sabran que estan casados ;)  
  
Chibi-poio  
  
grax por tus alagos!! jijiji, Anna le pegara a Lyna?? xDDD espero ke salgas del frente de mi casa ¬¬U (jajaja)  
  
Dany  
  
yoh es tan inocente ¬ (zaaaaa xD) le salio competencia a Anna, ne?? jijiji veremos que pasara con eso nn  
  
Anna Kobayashi  
  
gracias!! pues creo ke pronto ire saliendome de eso de "esto podria pasar"... pero espero ke no, mientras no me salga de las personalidades creo que saldra natural n.n asi ke espero ke me sirvan las... (ya perdi la cuenta) muchas veces ke he visto el anime para no salirme de las personalidades xDDD Hana, no se, podria ser ¿lo de este cap te dio alguna idea?  
  
Haruko-sama  
  
nya!! mi beta - gracias x revisar el capi antes, espero ke lo termines de leer xD se ke me sali del esquema de newlyweds, pero solo tome el nombre como comparacion de "los primeros meses de casados" nn eshu  
  
chibi  
  
gracias!! pues este cap me salio megalargo, asi ke espero ke te haya gustado xD  
  
paloma-Asakura  
  
no se a ke se refiriria Yoh? 9.9.... jijiji nn sorry x la demora, pero ya sabes... escuela .  
  
Jiannetsuke-TAK  
  
gracias!! crei que el romance y el humor era algo dificil de mezclar, pero creo que he logrado hacer una mezcla aceptable xD este fic tiene para haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarto  
  
Chibi Takera  
  
ke weno ke te rias!! eso me emociona T.T otra persona ke kere entrar al club oficial anti-lyna?? xDDD  
  
Beu Rib  
  
jajaja, a ke te recuerda??? quieres unirte al club oficial anti-lyna?? xD es genial que una de mis autoras favoritas lean mi fic!!! o emocionante!! jijiji  
  
kaoruluz  
  
jijiji, pues tengo pensado algo para ke yoh se ponga celoso... ya veremos, jijiji... por ahora anna seguira como la novia celosa... perdon!... esposa celosa xD  
  
yukime"   
  
no puedo hacerlo tan rapido!! oxo necesito minimo dos semanas o si no me saldrian forzadas las escenas (puede ke en este cap haya salido algo asi u.u) el otro cap se demorara un pokito, solo espero ke seas paciente y disfrutes este cap ke esta megalargo  
  
Kisuka  
  
sii!! me dejaste un review!! xDD  
  
deja de matar a tuapi! tuapo te comera en la noche xke le haces eso a su kerido onii-chan ¬¬... yoh engaña a anna en sus sueños, si lo hiciera en la vida real... uy... ya no habria mas yoh...  
  
JAJAJA!! horo es tonto... como ke imbecil? xDDD  
  
pues si, yoh debe tener muxas alucionaciones por los pitos... ya me imagino todo el dia piteando con un pito... piiiipiiiipiiii (¬¬U uuuhhh, ke fome, kedo pasao a talla)  
  
como se iba a dar cuenta ke choco con la jefa si no la conocia!!! ¬¬ duh!  
  
horo es un pervertido en mi fic, creo que me inspiro en ti para hacerlo xDDD  
  
como ke no iba a poder tocarla? recuerda ke es su marido xD ha llegado a más  
  
como ke kerias lemon??? Oo pervertida!!!  
  
tuapi tiene razon, horo es un bocon y en este cap lo confirma -  
  
xD la jefa es una asalta cunas, jajajajaja... como tu con el hermanito del yerko noma 9.9... espera oxo eso lo dije o lo pense?  
  
CONOCES A PINPON?? . uuuhhh... te voy a pegar para ke se te pase lo tonta ¬.¬ ya contenta con la respuesta a tu review?   
  
si tu respuesta es SI, mira el numero 1  
  
si tu respuesta es NO, mira el numero 2  
  
1- que bien  
  
2- tambien  
  
chauz  
  
DEJEN UN REVIEW PLIZ!!  
  
VVVVV  
  
VVVV  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	6. Los Síntomas

-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-  
  
Episodio 6 "Los Síntomas"  
  
Se levantó del futón por tercera vez en la noche, miró el reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana. Caminó hacia las escaleras, las bajó con cuidado y se dirigió al baño, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y tenía un horrible sabor en la boca, pronto venían las arcadas y por último expulsaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Largó la llave del agua y se lavó la cara, estaba fastidiada de todo eso, y eso que llevaba sólo un par de días  
  
-... aún quedan muchos meses, esto es sólo el principio- pensó en voz alta, se secó el rostro y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba pasar algo para su estómago y hasta el momento sólo sucedía lo contrario, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche  
  
-Esta será una larga noche- se dijo y devolvió la botella al aparato, iba a cerrarlo cuando vio algo que llamó su atención... un delicioso y tentador panesillo cubierto de chocolate, hecho de bizcocho relleno de crema... Anna lo observó por un momento, se dispuso a sacarlo pero algo la detuvo  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces? si comes eso lo único que conseguirás es despertarte de tus lindos sueños en un par de minutos para vomitarlo- le dijo un vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, la rubia sonri  
  
-No pensaba volver a dormir-

* * *

Yoh se movio y estiró el brazo esperando abrazar a su esposa, pero sólo encontró un lugar vacío, abrió los ojos pesadamente; se reincorporó y bostezó, se paso la mano por los ojos y vio el reloj...  
  
5:30  
  
-Aún me quedan un par de horas para dormir, pero... ¿dónde está Anna?- se preguntó y se levantó del futón rápidamente, causando un ligero mareo y con eso tuvo una caida que fue aminorada por caer en su trasero  
  
-Debo recordar no hacer eso- .

* * *

Anna comía casi con desesperación aquel panesillo, no tenía idea de quien era, pero en ese momento no le importo... bueno, en ningún momento le habría importado  
  
-¿Anna?- la aludida miró a quien la había descubierto -¿Qué haces cubierta de chocolate a las 5 de la mañana?- preguntó Yoh con una mano en su nuca, la rubia lo miró por un momento pensando una respuesta convincente -Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?- ella siguió sin decir nada, él se acercó sonriente y pasó un dedo por su mejilla enchocolatada para luego meterselo en la boca -Mmm... este chocolate es más delicioso que el del sueño del otro día, pero hay mucho menos... recuerdo que estabas cubierta de chocolate y me pedías que te saboreara, jijiji... ¿quieres que lo haga denuevo?- una venita apareció en la frente de Anna  
  
PAF!  
  
-¡Yoh Asakura! ¿qué clases de sueños tienes conmigo?- exclamó enfadada  
  
-¿Eh?- . -Nunca me había dolido tanto que me pegaras en estos sueños-  
  
-¡No estás soñando idiota!-  
  
-Ahh...- oxo  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-Entonces... ¿Qué haces cubierta de chocolate a las 5 de la mañana?-  
  
-Me dio hambre y fue lo unico que encontre- dijo Anna tomando una servilleta y limpiandose  
  
-Bueno, ya que comiste ¿volvemos a dormir?-  
  
-No tengo mucho sueño-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Simplemente no tengo-  
  
-Bien, entonces sentemonos y conversemos de algo-  
  
-No quiero hablar-  
  
-Entonces sólo nos quedamos aquí, ¿quieres ir a ver las estrellas? la noche está hermosa-  
  
-¿Por qué no vas a dormir y me dejas sola?- dijo algo fastidiada  
  
-Pero no te quería dejar solita- dijo con cara de perrito triste, Anna lo observó por un momento y cerró los ojos  
  
-Está bien-  
  
-¡¡SII!!-  
  
-Pero si te empiezas a quedar dormido, te vas a la cama ¿entendido?-  
  
-Siiiiiii, mamá, jijiji- dijo dirigiendose a la salida a la terraza, Anna se quedó paralizada por un momento...  
  
-'Mama'-

* * *

-Anna...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Te quería preguntar algo... es que ayer dijiste que no irias a la escuela y casi al final apareces-  
  
-¿Y eso qué?-  
  
-Nada, sólo me parecio extraño-  
  
-Jah... de seguro no esperabas que llegara y tenías planeado espiar a las demás chicas con Horo-Horo, ¿verdad?-  
  
-¡Te dije que no era lo que pensabas!-  
  
-¿Por qué lo niegas? después de todo estabas con el imbecil arriba de esas colchonetas para que nadie los viera y más encima con unos binoculares observando a las chicas con ropa apretada... luego te encuentro dentro de una de las duchas del camarín femenino ¿y te atreves a decir que no es lo que pensaba?-  
  
-Pero lo estás mal interpretando-  
  
-¿Ah si?- dijo no muy convencida de los dichos de Yoh  
  
-Primero, estaba allá arriba para que el profesor de gimnasia no nos viera... Horo era el que tenía los binoculares y me dijo que estabas en la clase, fue ahí cuando te estaba mirando con ellos... yo no miré a nadie más que a tí ¡lo juro!-  
  
-Entonces ¿Qué hacías en el camarín?-  
  
-Pues... entre por error al ver que el profesor entró al gimnasio- n.nU  
  
-¿Y justo era el camarín de las chicas? bah!... tú historia no es muy convincente- ¬¬  
  
-Pero es la verdad- T.T  
  
-¿Qué dirías tú si me encontraras encondida en el camarín de los chicos?-  
  
-Nada-  
  
-¿Cómo que nada?- ¬¬  
  
-Confío en tí- dijo sonriendo, Anna lo observó por un momento y sonrio con sarcasmo  
  
-Es increible-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- o.o  
  
-Lo tonto que puedes ser- sonrio cerrando los ojos -Pero no creas que esto se quedará así, por lo que hiciste tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pida en el viaje a China-  
  
-'Siempre es asi'- pensó -Claro, Annita- Yoh sonrió más y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola, ella se apoyó en su pecho y miró hacia el cielo, ya estaba enrojecido, pronto amanecería  
  
-Deberíamos levantarnos siempre a esta hora, así podríamos ver este lindo espectaculo más seguido... ¿no lo crees así, Anna?-  
  
-...-  
  
-¿Anna?-  
  
-... Zzzzzzzz- u.u  
  
-Jijiji, ¿no que no tenías sueño?- dijo acariciando su cabello

* * *

-¿Quiere más té, doña Anna?- ofreció Ryu amablemente, mientras que Anna comía apoyada en la mesa  
  
-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¿¡QUIEN SE COMIO MI PANECILLO!?- gritó Horo desde la cocina  
  
-Sí- le contestó Anna a Ryu, sin inmutarse por el grito de Horo que casi destruye la casa  
  
-...- n.nU (Yoh)

* * *

Era mitad de mañana, todo marchaba normal: Yoh pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en la clase del profesor, al contrario de Manta que anotaba hasta los suspiros que daba el maestro, por otro lado Horo dormitaba en su puesto dejando un pequeño charco de baba, y Anna... Anna sentía horribles mareos, puso su mano en su cabeza y apretó los dientes.  
  
-... entonces si las tangentes de la circunferencia se juntan en el punto exterior, su ángulo sera...- explicaba el profesor, su voz ronca resonaba en la cabeza de la rubia una y otra vez, el sonido se iba haciendo más lento y distorcionado -¡Señorita Kyouyama!-  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo la aludida al sentir que la llamaban, vio que todo el salon la miraba, incluyendo una preocupada mirada de la persona que se sentaba delante suyo: Yoh  
  
-Le estoy diciendo que pase a la pizarra y demuestre lo que acabo de decir-  
  
-Sí- dijo con dificultad, respiraba agitadamente y sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente; se levantó con torpeza de su asiento, en ese instante comenzó a nublarsele la vista y a ver pequeños puntos negros que pronto cubrieron por completo su vista. Yoh notó la debilidad física que estaba mostrando su esposa, y al ver cómo perdía el equilibrio, se levantó para sostenerla antes de que cayera. Pronto comenzaron los murmullos en la clase, haciendo que Horo despertara por el ruido y miró a Yoh sujetando a Anna  
  
-¡Wuaja! ¡se quedó dormida!- se burló, pero en vez de risas recibió miradas de desagrado -¿Qué?- o.o?  
  
-Asakura, llévela a la enfermería- dijo el maestro, Yoh asintió y salio del salón -Bien, señor Usui, ya que está tan atento a la clase ¿por qué no viene usted a demostrar este teorema?-  
  
-...- T.T

* * *

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente, aún la cabeza le daba vueltas, lo primero que vio fue a un borroso Yoh de cabeza mirándola preocupadamente  
  
-¿Y... oh?-  
  
-Shh... no hables, debes descansar- le sonrió, estaba más aliviado, al menos había despertado  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó débilmente sin hacer caso de las palabras de su esposo, pero una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿por qué rayos veía a Yoh de cabeza?  
  
-En la enfermería-  
  
-Oh...- dijo sin procesar la información aún, de pronto sintio un aire frio por su cuerpo, era extraño, no habian ventanas ni puertas abiertas que dejaran entrar aire. En ese momento la vista se aclaró un poco y vio que Yoh no era el que estaba de cabeza, si no que ella estaba en el suelo con las piernas sobre una silla; también se dio cuenta que ese "aire" no era más que, por la posición en que estaba, su falda no cubría lo que debía  
  
PAF!  
  
-¡Auch! ¿y eso porqué fue?- .  
  
-¿Aún lo preguntas? De seguro tú me levantaste la falda- ¬¬ dijo sonrojada poniendo sus manos en la prenda y estirándola  
  
-¡Yo no haría eso!... por lo menos, no aquí ni ahora... es sólo que debías permanecer en esa posición hasta que se te pasara el mareo- Anna se trató de levantar con dificultad, se sentó en el suelo y puso su mano en su frente, aún el mundo le daba vueltas  
  
-No denuevo- se dijo a sí misma  
  
-¿No es la primera vez que te pasa?-  
  
-Claro que no, ¿nunca te habías mareado?- ¬¬  
  
-Pues... eso creo... pero nunca me he desmayado... dime, ¿cómo se siente?- n-n  
  
-Aich... ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ESO EN EL ESTADO QUE ESTOY?!-  
  
-¿Qué estado?- o.o  
  
-Ehh... yo... ¡MAREADA! ¿acaso no lo ves?-  
  
-Sí, pero... es que tenía curiosidad- u.u  
  
-Puedo hacer que te desmayes...-  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo emocionado  
  
Tecnica Secreta  
  
Anna tomó una silla rápidamente y se la tiró a Yoh haciendo que cayera al suelo con los ojos desorbitados, en ese instante llegó la enfermera y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la chica desmayada de lo mejor parada y al chico acompañante tirado en el suelo  
  
-Eh... creo que te sientes mejor- dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho, Anna pasó a su lado -¡Espera! tengo que hacerte unas pruebas para saber porqué te demayaste-  
  
-Creo que el necesita más ayuda que yo- dijo sin voltear, la enfermera miró a Yoh con nerviosismo

* * *

-¡Doña Anna! volvió más temprano- dijo Ryu al ver a la rubia llegar a la casa  
  
-Sí, tuve un pequeño accidente y me dejaron ir temprano-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué ocurrió? ¿como se siente? ¿le pasó algo al...?-  
  
-Sólo fue un desmayo- lo interrumpió, Ryu dio un sonoro suspiro  
  
-Me alegro, pero ahora debería ir a descansar-  
  
-Descuida, estoy bien- dijo dirigiendose al segundo piso y entró a la sala donde estaba la television -traeme comida, muero de hambre- ordenó y Ryu le llevó un vaso de jugo de naranja con un plato hondo de sus galletas favoritas, las que dejó frente de ella  
  
-Doña Anna, no quiero parecer indiscreto, pero... ¿cuando le dirá a don Yoh?-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-Pero está en todo su derecho a saberlo, creo que debería...-  
  
-Yo sé que debo hacer... y por favor recuerda que él sólo se puede enterar por mi boca-  
  
-Si si si, doña Anna, le prometí que no le diría, confie en mi... es sólo que se le empezará a notar-  
  
-¿A notar? Ryu, sólo tengo 3 semanas-  
  
-No se dará ni cuenta cuando ya esté pariéndolo-  
  
-Esta conversación me arruinó el apetito- dijo prendiendo el televisor, Ryu se dispuso a llevar la comida -Espera, era sólo un decir- dijo metiendose un puñado de galletas a la boca -Ve a la tienda y compra un chocolate grande-  
  
-Como usted diga, doña Anna- n.nU

* * *

-¿Qué crees que deba comprar para el cumpleaños de Ren?- preguntó Yoh ojeando las vitrinas de algunas tiendas  
  
-No lo sé, no se me ocurre- respondió Manta preocupado  
  
-¿Qué tanto piensan? es bastante obvio- agregó Horo -Ese cabeza de tiburón tiene de todo, no necesita nada... no se molesten por el regalo-  
  
-Eso lo dices porque no tienes dinero- ¬¬ dijo Manta  
  
-Pues sí-  
  
-Pero Horo Horo tiene razón, su familia tiene gran fortuna y no creo que necesite cosas materiales- dijo Yoh  
  
-Pero tampoco podemos llegar con las manos vacías-  
  
-¿Qué les parece regalarle un gran y apretado abrazo?- sugirió Horo  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-Bueno, yo sólo decía- u.u  
  
-¿Y algún chocolate?- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Chocolate? vamos Yoh, eso se regala cuando no se sabe que regalar- dijo Manta  
  
-...- los dos lo quedaron mirando  
  
-Oh, esta es una de esas situaciones- u.uU  
  
-Entonces compremosle una caja de chocolates- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Cada uno?- preguntó Horo  
  
-No, una gigante entre todos- dijo emocionado  
  
-De acuerdo, entremos a esa chocolatería... ¿con cuanto pueden aportar para el regalo?-  
  
-Le pedi a Lyna un pequeño adelanto, asi que esto es todo lo que puedo poner- dijo Yoh dándole unos billetes a Manta  
  
-Bien, algo es algo... ¿y tú HoroHoro?-  
  
-Yo puedo comprar el papel de envoltura-  
  
-...- ¬¬  
  
-Bien bien, toma... ¡y me dejaste en banca rota!- dijo pasándole un par de monedas, Manta suspiró de resignación... nuevamente tendría que pagar él

* * *

-¡Anna! ¡Ryu! ¡ya llegamos!- dijo Yoh entrando con una bolsa junto a Horo y Manta  
  
-Buenas tardes don Yoh- gritó Ryu desde la cocina -La comida estará en unos minutos-  
  
-¡Qué bien! muero de hambre- dijo Horo  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo Manta  
  
-Quédate a almorzar, Manta- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿No le molestará a Anna?-  
  
-Mmm... no creo, le ire a preguntar- dijo subiendo las escaleras dejando el paquete sobre la mesa del recibidor

* * *

-¿Anna?- preguntó entrando cuidadosamente a la sala, ahí vio a su esposa profundamente dormida, sonrió al verla así... tan delicada, tan tierna, durmiendo como un bebé. Se acercó y se fijó que la televisión estaba prendida, luego vio el rostro de la rubia, le retiró suavemente unos mechones del rostro y le dio un suave beso en la frente; se dispuso a salir del lugar sin antes haber apagado la televisión, pero al momento de hacerlo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza  
  
-¡¿POR QUÉ APAGASTE LA TELEVISION?!- gritó Anna enfurecida con una aura roja rodeando su cuerpo  
  
-Pepepepepepepe... estabas durmiendo- dijo Yoh nervioso y con el chichón en la nuca causada por un vaso volador no identificado  
  
-Tú lo has dicho... ESTABA...-  
  
-Pero Annita, no es para que te enojes- n.nUUU  
  
-¡¿Ah no?!... ¿no ves que Margarita de las Mercedes le iba a decir a Juan Pedro que estaba embarazada? ¡me he perdido la mitad de la telenovela por tu culpa!-  
  
-...- O.O? Anna lo tomó por la camisa y lo empujó a la pared -Yoh Asakura...- decía mientras se acercaba con ira, el shaman la veía aterrorizado; nunca la había visto tan enojada. La rubia se siguió acercando llegando a apegar completamente su cuerpo al de su esposo  
  
-Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido- dijo de forma suave y comenzó a hacer circulos con su dedo sobre su pecho  
  
-¿A.anna?- preguntó confundido  
  
-Eres un imbécil que no sabe hacer nada- luego le dio un corto beso en los labios -Eres un inútil, un bueno para nada- le dio otro beso -Te odio profundamente- dijo y le dio otro beso, esta vez más apasionado y desesperado, parecía que se devoraría a Yoh en cualquier momento. Este por su parte estaba totalmente confundido, Anna estaba más agresiva de lo común, y ahora estaba casi encima de él, besándolo con desesperación. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y la empujó un poco para mirarla  
  
-¿Anna? ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó muy confundido, la rubia mantuvo la mirada baja por un momento  
  
-Me rechazas...-  
  
-¿Qué?- ella levantó la cabeza, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Yoh comenzó a asustarse  
  
-¡Me rechazas! ¡ya no me quieres! ¡me vas a abandonar! ¡me dejaras sola!-  
  
-¿De qué hablas? yo no haría eso, sabes que te quiero mucho-  
  
-¡Mentiroso! ¡sólo lo dices por compasión!- dijo golpeandolo en el pecho  
  
-Pero ¿cómo te puedo convencer?- preguntó riendose de nerviosismo y con una mano sobre su cabeza, Anna lo miró con ojos de perrito y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse; comenzó a acercarse hasta que tocó sus labios con suavidad, los saboreó por un momento y abrazó a la rubia, ella se quedó sin moverse ni tampoco se resistió. De pronto una mano de Yoh se deslizó por debajo de la camisa colegial de Anna  
  
PAF!  
  
-¡Yoh Asakura! ¡eres un pervertido!- gritó molesta y roja  
  
-¿Eh?- - preguntó Yoh aturdido, pronto se encontraba volando hacia el patio de la pensión

* * *

-Tengo hambre...- dijo Horo por millonésima vez  
  
-Ya lo sabemos- ¬¬ dijeron Ryu y Manta al mismo tiempo  
  
-Tengo hambre...-  
  
-¡Te dije que no comenzaremos hasta que lleguen don Yoh y doña Anna!- exclamó Ryu  
  
-Pero tengo hambre- T.T  
  
-¿Por qué demoran tanto?- preguntó Manta moviendo un vaso por la mesa  
  
-Creo que doña Anna por fin decidió hablar con don Yoh-  
  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿por qué Anna tendría que hablar con Yoh?-  
  
-Cuando vuelvan lo sabrás- le sonri  
  
-Tengo hambre...-  
  
-Creo que me enteraré más tarde, me tengo que ir- dijo Manta parándose del suelo  
  
-Espera Manta, ¿no comerás?- preguntó Ryu  
  
-Tengo clases en la tarde, y luego debo volver a casa para arreglar las cosas del viaje para el cumpleaños de Ren-  
  
-Ya veo... bueno, nos vemos después-  
  
-Sí, adios Horo Horo- dijo el pequeñin dirigiendose al recibidor para salir de la pensión  
  
-Tengo hambre...-  
  
-Ya cállate- ¬¬  
  
-¡Pero es que tengo hambre!- .  
  
-Yo también, asi que empecemos pronto- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos  
  
-Oh, doña Anna... ¿dónde está don Yoh?-

* * *

-¡Yoh! reacciona- decía Manta mientras movía a un más que muerto Yoh Asakura

* * *

-¡No puedo esperar para el cumpleaños de Ren!- exclamó Horo Horo  
  
-Jijiji... de seguro será divertido- dijo Yoh  
  
-Ni que lo digas, estará repleto de lindas chicas- nn  
  
-A tí las hormonas te atacaron, ¿verdad?- dijo Ryu sarcástico  
  
-¿Ah sí? tú piensas lo mismo que yo- ¬¬  
  
-Pues sí-  
  
-¿Chicas? ¿hormonas?... por favor, sólo hablan de tonterías- dijo Anna molesta sin quitar la vista del televisor  
  
-No te sulfures, flaca- dijo Horo nervioso, despues de lo que Anna le había hecho a Yoh, podría atacar a cualquiera  
  
-Espero que no se te ocurra estar mirando chicas ni nada de eso, Yoh... porque te las verás conmigo-  
  
-No podría hacer eso, Annita- n.nU  
  
-Le diré a algún espíritu que te vigile todo el tiempo, quizás que cosas hagas en mi ausencia-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir?... ¿no irás?-  
  
-¿Estás loco? no estoy de humor para fiestas despues de lo que sucedio esta mañana-  
  
-Nunca está de humor para nada- ¬¬ murmuró Horo, por lo que recibió una mirada amenazadora 

-Me hará bien estar un tiempo sin ustedes-  
  
-Si tú no vas, yo no voy- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE?!- gritó Horo -Pero si tu no vas, yo no podré ir... recuerda que no tengo invitación-  
  
-Pero después del desmayo de esta mañana, no me agrada la idea de dejarla sola... podrías ir con Ryu-  
  
-Si doña Anna se siente mal, yo debo estar a su lado para atenderla- sentenció Ryu  
  
-Pepepepe... ¡pero Ren cumplirá 15 años! no todos los años se cumplen 15, ¡es importante ir!- dijo Horo  
  
-Pero si dices eso todos los años-  
  
-¡Cada año se cumple una edad distinta!-  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-¡Porfis! es mi oportunidad de encontrar novia- T.T  
  
-¡Ya cállate! ¿quieres? me está dando jaqueca- se quejó Anna, de inmediato Yoh y Ryu se encontraban a su lado, uno sosteníendola y el otro tirándole aire con un abanico -¡Era sarcásmo!- los dos se alejaron por el grito de la rubia -¡Ains!... de acuerdo, iremos todos-  
  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó Horo  
  
-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Sí, de seguro que habrá mucha comida china-  
  
-Pero no te agrada la comida china- o.o  
  
-Pues tengo ganas de comer comida china- ¬¬  
  
-Si gusta, puedo hacer comida china, doña Anna- n.n  
  
-Quiero auténtica comida china- -.-  
  
-Si escucho una vez mas la palabra "comida china" vomitaré- dijo Horo  
  
-Pero no es una palabra- dijo Yoh  
  
-Cállate- ¬¬  
  
-Nadie más que yo hace callar a mi esposo- amenazó Anna al ainu quien temblaba al verla  
  
-Ay... mami...- .

* * *

-Me voy a la tienda, Anna- gritó Yoh de la entrada, pronto la rubia apareció en el recibidor  
  
-Bien- dijo simplemente, el shaman le dedicó una sonrisa y salió. Anna suspiró, este había sido un día extraño -Desmayos, mareos, antojos, cambios de actitud... esto apesta- se dijo a si misma, de pronto miró a su lado, en la mesa que estaba ahí... una gran caja de chocolates envuelta con una cinta de regalo

* * *

Ya eran más de las 9 de la noche, Yoh caminaba por las calles de Funbarigaoka. En unos minutos más llegaría a su casa para salir de inmediato al aeropuerto y así tomar el avión privado de Ren que los llevaría a China. Suspiró... todo sería divertido, después de todo era una fiesta... pero había algo que le preocupaba: Anna. Había estado actuando extraño desde la madrugada, cuando la encontró a media noche en la cocina, luego se desmayó en plena clase, en la tarde tuvo cambios de actitud repentinos y después le dieron ganas de comer comida china... algo no muy normal en ella, pero si le pasara algo, le diría ¿no?  
  
-Yoh...- levantó la mirada y vio a su esposa viéndolo seriamente  
  
-¿Anna? ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunt  
  
-Debo... debo confesarte algo...-  
  
Fin Episodio 6  
  
ok, este capitulo apesta u.ú no me gusto para nada como me kedo (aunke mi beta me dijo ke taba ben, a mi no me convence)... a pesar de ke sali de vacaciones (SIIIII!!) no pude inspirarme para este capi, lo siento u.u por eso salio asi, les prometo ke el proximo capitulo vendra mucho mejor... ya ke tengo muxas ideas!! n.n  
  
que es lo que kerra decirle anna a yoh??? ke habra pasado con la caja de chocolates?? xke anna maltrato tanto a yoh en este capi?? (le pego tres veces)  
  
un pekeño avisito... SE MUY BIEN ke ren esta de cumpleaños el 1 de enero, pero en el fic se supone ke es otro dia cualquiera xD es ke si fuera ese dia, seria como raro ke celebraran el cumple de ren y no fin se año o ke esten aun con la onda de la navidad... asi ke olvidense por un rato ke ren esta de cumple el 1 de enero xD es ke NECESITABA ke fuera el cumple de ren, xke pude haber puesto a cualquiera... pero tenia ke ser ren y en el proximo capitulo sabran xke ;)  
  
REVIEWS!!

* * *

Spiritcan  
  
n.nU pos gracias, los capis solo me salen :P me alegro ke te guste... y aunke este capi fue un asco, espero ke te guste tb xDD

* * *

Dany  
  
xD yo tb me pregunto de donde saco tanta burrada, pero buee... soy un burro y me aburro, y tengo ke desaburrirme (lo siento, vi muxo shrek2 ) y para eso escribo xP... en el proximo capitulo habra muxo mas yohXanna n.n

* * *

rocio-asakura  
  
jajaja, me gusta poner a horo de tonto :P creo ke es... xke lo es! xD... gracias por todo... pues si, ryu acompaño a anna a "ese lugar" y bueno, creo ke x el punto 2 keda muy claro en este capi n.n

* * *

Yunny  
  
NO SE!! XDD este cap esta lleno de chistes fomes... espero ke sean tan fomes ke te rias xD... gracias nn pues lo del lime lo estoy pensado (mente de seinko: como ke lo estas pensando?? tienes la escena lista, imaginada y reketepensada!) oo cof cof, ¬¬ esa no fui yo... en este capi no cupio lyna xD era 0 aporte por ahora, asi ke la deje afuera 9.9... yoh es tonto, eso es lo ke lo hace lindo n.n... adios!

* * *

chibi  
  
gracias! pues si, soy misteriosa ¬u¬ hasme todas las preguntas ke keras!! para eso tan los reviews n.n y creeme ke me encantan los reviews megalaaaaaaaaaaargos

* * *

keiko-sk  
  
jajaja, xD entiende a anna! si ella esta... ejem ¬¬... lo debes saber n.n... jajaja, me gustaria ver el video... oo digo, para ver si se ve real y eso 9.9... cof cof... extrañabas el fic? Oo pues me demoro en subir pero, no se si para extrañarlo :P

* * *

Haruko-sama  
  
lo se! he visto los primeros capitulos del manga y anna es supermegahiper-celosa!! la jodio, paso la barrera de mi imaginacion... pero pronto vendran mas, total este fic para raato... todos keremos un yohito T.T... jajaja, mi beta oficial, espero ke te guste el final ke no has leido xD pues espero ke te haya kedado clara tu pregunta, si sabes donde conseguir inspiracion me avisas!!

* * *

Lena Tao  
  
holas! gracias, espero ke no te desepciones tanto con este capi :P te prometo ke el proximo sera mejor... pueeeeeees, esta casada, xke no? xD... gracias por tus deseos, pues si me fue bien!! aun no me la creo, jijiji

* * *

nanase  
  
hola! buena pregunta xD... no, mentira, lo ke pasa es ke yoh la tomo por sorpresa, penso ke a ryu se le habia caido el cassette :P tonce al saber que era un malentendido, se alivio y solo se puso a reir... no se sentia preparada para decirle aún, y el comentario de yoh tampoco ayudo mucho, ya ke solo la puso mas nerviosa... yo creo ke es de lo mas normal, ya ke recuerda ke recien tienen 15 años, o sea, decirle "oie, estoy embarazada" igual debe ser fuerte n.nU no lo crees? gracias por todo n.n

* * *

yukari  
  
gracias! este capitulo apesta, pero prometo ke el proximo sera mejor... tb vendra con muxo yohXanna... xD eso de ke yoh engaña a anna en sus sueños, era la respuesta de un review de una amiga, pues si gustas puedes leer el review, tomalo como talla interna, no es mi intencion ofenderte, yo tb soy superhipermegafan del yohXanna (o sino no escribiria esto, no?), pues por mas ke digas ke lo ke dijiste en buena no lo parecio :P aunke claro, cada uno interpreta distinto las cosas ke dice... pero bue, te repito, fue contestacion de un review, una talla sin sentido... en este fic pondre muxo eso de ke yoh sueñe cosas extrañas (por ejemplo, lo ke dijo ke habia soñado al principio de este capi)... xD pues seras otra miembro del club anti-fan de lyna, para tu felicidad, ella no aparecio en este capi n.n... pues ryu se enamora de anna en el manga (por lo menos esa info tengo yo) aunke es tan leal a yoh ke nunca intentaria nada, y si te das cuenta, ryu kiere una novia con la personalidad de anna, eso lo dice en el anime... adios!

* * *

Beu Rib  
  
jijiji, gracias... horo con 13 años es un tonto, horo con 15 años: un tonto con hormonas, asi ke creo fielmente ke seria asi n.n... es una mezcla de inocencia y hormonas xD... pues ya ves, aun no se lo dice, pero tiene todos los sintomas ke podria tener xD chaitos!

* * *

bien, muxas gracias por sus reviews!! y espero ke tb me manden a este n.n  
  
hasta pronto!!!!  
  
vvv  
  
vv  
  
v 


	7. Al Cumpleaños!

-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama.-

**Episodio 7 "Al cumpleaños!"**

-Debo... debo confesarte algo...-

-¿Confesar?- preguntó Yoh, Anna se acercó a él y tomó sus manos

-Yo... yo...-

-¿Tú...?-

-Me comí el regalo que le habían comprado a Ren-

-... ¿¡QUUUEEEEEEE?-

-No sabía que era de él, no fue hasta después de comérmelo en que Ryu me dijo que era para Ren-

-¡PERO ERA UNA CAJA GIGAAAAAAANTE!-

-No me grites... ya me siento mal por todo esto, lo siento- dijo con voz sentimental y apunto de ponerse a llorar

-Nononononononononononono... no te preocupes, Anna... ya veremos que hacer con el regalo- n.nU

-Pero no hay tiempo...-

-Vamos, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se solucionará- sonrió Yoh mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y se dirigía al centro para comprar algún regalo de última hora. En todo el camino Anna mantuvo la mirada baja, Yoh se preocupó

-A.annita... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo con inseguridad pero, aun sin recibir respuesta, continuó -¿Por qué estás tan sensible?- al decir eso Anna paró en seco -¡NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR! solo fue una preguntita- T-T

-No estoy sensible, estoy igual que siempre- dijo firmemente

-Pero si estuviste a punto de ponerte a llorar, eso no es normal en ti-

-¿Acaso no puedo sentirme mal?-

-Si te sientes mal, tal vez necesites un médico-

-¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-

-...- O.OU

-Salgamos de esto rápido, compremos el estúpido regalo y volvamos a la pensión ¿quieres?... ¿o necesitas que te lo diga por invitación?-

-No, no es eso...-

-Entonces... MUEVETE- ¬¬

-Si- n.n dijo Yoh sonriente, su Anna de siempre había vuelto

**- - -**

Ya en el avión...

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Apenas hemos partido, Horo-Horo- n.nU dijo Yoh

-¿A qué hora dan de cenar aquí? Porque SUPONGO que en el supermegahiper avionzote de Ren nos darán de comer ¿no?-

-Cenamos antes de salir y te comiste hasta las sobras del perro- dijo Anna

-¿Qué perro?-

-Uno que se llama Horo-Horo-

-¿¡QUE DICES?- gritó enfadado

-Ya ya, pronto llegaremos a China y podrás pelear con Ren todo lo que quieras- dijo Manta

-Ja ja- ¬¬

-Jijiji, de seguro estas ansioso por volver a verlo- dijo Yoh

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por que querría verlo?-

-Porque son muy buenos amigos- sonrió, Horo sólo hizo un gruñido

-Jijiji... Anna, ¿estás bien?... estás algo pálida-

-¿Qué dices? yo la veo igual de blancucha- dijo Horo

-¿Se siente bien, doña Anna?- dijo Ryu

-Si... no es nada, sólo estoy mareada por el viaje-

-¿Quieres una bolsa para vómito?- sonrió Horo mostrándole una bolsa de papel

-No creo que sea nece...- Anna le quitó la bolsa y comenzó a vomitar -... sario- O.O -¿Te llevo al baño Anna?-

**- - -**

-Bienvenidos... hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, chicos- sonrió Jun desde la entrada de la gran mansión de los Tao, Ren estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio

-Hola Jun, ¿cómo has estado?- n.n sonrió Yoh, quien llevaba a Anna tomada de la cintura, Jun se fijó en aquel detalle y sonrió maliciosamente

-Bien, pero ustedes deben estar mucho mejor- Anna entendió la indirecta y dirigió su mirada hacia el lado

-No mucho, Anna se mareó en el viaje- u.u

-¿Cómo está, señorita Jun? déjeme decirle que cada vez que la veo está más hermosa- decía Ryu tomándole las manos a Jun

-Jeje, muchas gracias... Ren ¿no saludarás a tus amigos?-

-Ajá...- dijo con un tinte rojo en las mejillas sin mirarlos -Me alegra que hayan venido-

-Miren, se puso colorao... jajajaja- rió Horo-Horo, al chino le creció el peinado abochornado

-¡NO TE BURLES, HOTO-HOTO!-

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES HOTO-HOTO, TIBURON!-

-¡AL UNICO IDIOTA QUE ESTA AL FRENTE MIO!-

-GRRRRRRRR...- gruñían los dos en medio de una guerra de miradas

-Jijiji, se extrañaban mucho- dijo Yoh n.n

**- - -**

-... después del recorrido de la casa, les diré donde dormirá cada uno- dijo Jun

-¡Es una mansión megagigante!- exclamó Ryu

-Jijiji, es cierto... la última vez que estuvimos aquí, no fue exactamente una visita agradable y no vimos la casa completa- n.nU

-Vaya, tu casa es bastante grandota- dijo Horo-Horo

-¿Qué dicen? esto es sólo una casona vieja- dijo Ren orgulloso

-Ay si, tú- ¬¬

-Esta será tu habitación, Horo-Horo- indicó Jun abriendo la puerta

-Wooow... había oído de hoteles de 5 estrellas pero esto es demasiado, sólo necesito una cama para dormir, no dos-

-Es que la otra cama es para...-

-¡HERMANO!- se escuchó un grito desde adentro

-Kyaa... Pi-Pilika, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba nervioso Horo

-¿Cómo que "qué haces aquí"?... fue invitada al igual que tú- dijo Ren

-¿Fui invitado?... vaya, no tenía idea- o.o

-¿Ah?- dijeron los hermanos Tao al mismo tiempo

-Horo-Horo estaba en la pensión con nosotros- explicó Yoh

-Ya veo, la invitación fue enviada a Hokaido...- dijo Jun

-Entonces ¿pensabas meterte a una fiesta sin ser invitado?- ¬¬U preguntó Ren

-Ehh... pues, era obvio que me invitarías... por eso vine, jejejeje- rió nerviosamente Horo

-Hermano, ¿qué hacías en Tokyo?... ¡debías quedarte en casa haciendo los ejercicios que te ordené!- dijo Pilika enfadada

-Pero me estabas matando, necesitaba un descanso-

-Sólo estuviste un día con el ejercicio- ¬¬U

-¡ERA UNA TORTURA!-

-¡ERES UN HOLGAZAN!-

-¡Y TU UNA MANDONA!-

-...- bajó su cabeza y su cabello le hizo sombra en los ojos

-¿Pi-lika?-

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!- ToT -¡Te extrañé mucho, hermano!- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

-...bueno, dejemos a los Usui resolver sus problemas y llevemos a los demás a sus habitaciones- n.nU dijo Jun

-Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero ver este espectáculo tan degradante- ¬¬ dijo Anna irritada

**- - -**

-Bien, aquí se quedarán- dijo Jun abriendo la última habitación del pasillo

-Woooooooow- O.O exclamó Yoh al verla, era una verdadera suite de hotel de 5 estrellas e incluso más

-Esta habitación era utilizada para visitas de personas importantes, como socios poderosos de mi familia... era la única que tenía cama matrimonial-

-Es genial ¿verdad, Anna?-

-Sí, está bien- dijo sin darle importancia y entró inspeccionando cada detalle, era muy grande y las paredes eran de un color azul, en una esquina había un gran ventanal con pequeñas divisiones cuadradas enmarcadas de madera blanca con cortinas traslúcidas del mismo color. Yoh entró y se tiró en la cama

-Ahhh... blanditooo- n.n

-Jejeje... bueno, los dejo solos... espero que disfruten esta noche- dijo Jun cerrando la puerta, Anna miró hacia la puerta y gruñó

-Esa chica es muy impertinente-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Yoh mientras saltaba sobre la cama

-Olvídalo- ¬¬U

-Me encantó esto, deberíamos tener una en casa-

-¿Estás loco? las camas son carísimas, deberás contentarte con el futón-

-Uhh...- u.u Anna se dirigió a una puerta en la otra esquina de la habitación, la abrió y descubrió un pequeño baño con lavamanos, taza y ducha

-Para ser una familia tradicional china, tienen costumbres occidentales-

-Genial... sabré como es darse una ducha en una casa- n.n dijo sacándose la ropa que llevaba y corrió hacia el baño desnudo

-¿Te darás una ducha AHORA?-

-Nop- n.n -NOS daremos una ducha- dijo tomando el brazo de Anna para jalarla al interior del baño y cerrar la puerta, dentro acorraló a la rubia contra la pared y entrelazó sus dedos

-¿Cerraste la puerta de la habitación?- dijo mientras Yoh comenzaba a besar su cuello

-Si-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-Pero...-

-Anna- dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, luego se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior, se dirigió a la ducha y giró la perilla dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo

-Querías ducharte conmigo ¿no?- Yoh sonrió y la siguió, la abrazó por atrás acogiéndola en un cálido abrazo

-Me agrada estar así-

-¿Desnudos, mojados y abrazados?-

-¡Noo!... juntos- sonrió y besó la mejilla de su esposa -Perdón, por lo que hice...-

-¿Eh?-

-Creo... que me deje llevar, jijiji- n.nU

-Je... bien, me alegro que lo reconoscas-

-Y... ¿bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-Quieres...-

-Yoh- ¬¬

-Lo siento- u.u

**- - -**

-Buenos días- dijo Yoh al llegar al gran comedor, en una mesa ovalada estaban Ren, Ryu, Manta, Pilika y Horo; Anna e Yoh tomaron lugar

-Buenos días- respondieron los demás

-Ahhh... las camas son excelentes, cuando vuelva a casa encontraré al futón incómodo, jijiji-

-Digas lo que digas, no compraremos una cama para la pensión... así que deja las indirectas ¿quieres, Yoh?- dijo Anna enfadada

-¿Indirectas? ¿yo?- 9.9

-Hermano, no has tocado tu desayuno... ¿estás bien?- preguntó Pilika viendo a Horo

-...-

-¡¿Hermano!-

-Zzzzzzz...- u.u

-...- ¬¬

PAF!

-¡Auch!- o.# -eso me dolió Pilika, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- TToTT

-¿Y preguntas?- ¬¬

-¡Claro!-

-¡Me estabas dejando en ridículo!-

-¡Tú eres la que está haciendo una escena en frente de todos!-

-¡No es cierto! ¡tú te quedaste dormido sentado!-

-¡Porque hiciste que me levantara muy temprano!-

-Grrr...- ¬¬ (los dos)

-¿Acaso este no puede estar sin pelear ni por un segundo?- dijo Anna irritada

-Y para más, su hermanita lo sigue- dijo Ren sin darle importancia

-Debe ser cosa de familia, jijiji- dijo Yoh, en eso Jun entró al comedor

-Buenos días, espero que hayan pasado buenas noches todos- dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego fijó su mirada en Anna, quien arqueó una ceja -Anna, cuando termines ¿me harías el favor de ir a mi habitación? necesito mostrarte algo-

-Claro- dijo retomando su desayuno, de pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió tímidamente

-Pe-permiso, ¿se encuentra aquí el joven Ren?- dijo una voz aguda asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Entra pue, Tamal- dijo una voz detrás

-Pe-pero no me quiero equivocar de nuevo- dijo la primera voz

-Si entramos sabremos si Ren está aquí- dijo una tercera

-¡Tamao, Chocolove, Lyserg! ¡tanto tiempo!- n.n grito Yoh con emoción

-. . .- ¬¬UU (Ren y Horo)

**- - -**

-¿Jun?- dijo al entrar a la habitación de Jun, vio sobre la cama de la joven china decenas de vestidos de gala, de todos los colores y formas posibles, se acercó y tomó uno con interés

-¿Te gusta ese?- preguntó Jun llegando a su lado

-No- dijo secamente dejándolo en su lugar -Bien, ¿por qué me llamaste?- dijo con su usual tono de voz

-Quería que vieras los vestidos- sonrió

-. . .- Anna miró los vestidos y se volvió a Jun -Ya los vi, ya me fui-

-¡Espera!... quiero que uses uno para esta noche-

-¿No puedo ir con mi ropa normal?-

-Claro que no, la fiesta de Ren será elegante, los chicos deben ir con trajes y las chicas con vestido-

-Es sólo un tonto cumpleaños... Ren estará feliz con un pastel y algún payaso-

-Vamos Anna, ¿no quieres lucir linda para Yoh?- la rubia pensó por un momento, no sería tan mala idea lo del vestido

-De acuerdo... pero YO lo elegiré-

**- - -**

Más tarde, en la habitación de Yoh y Anna. Yoh intentaba abrocharse una camisa mientras le hablaba a su esposa, quien no prestaba mucha atención y encontraba extrañamente fascinante la alfombra

-... entonces Ryu entró y... ¿Anna?-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Me estabas escuchando?-

-No-

-Oh...- n.nU -¿en qué pensabas?-

-En nada-

-Vamos, dime-

-No-

-Dime

-No-

-Sabes que me lo dirás...-

-No-

-Dímelo ahora para ahorrar tiempo-

-No-

-Vamos Annita, ¿qué te cuesta?- T.T -Me dejas en la duda-

-...- Anna levantó la mirada para ver a Yoh a los ojos, levantó su dedo para apuntar hacia su pantalón -... tienes el cierre abierto-

-¿Ah?- miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó -Es que está atascado, no puedo subírmelo- n/n

-...- ¬¬U -A ver, deja subirlo-

-Noo, ya verás que lo subiré-

-Que yo lo haré- ¬¬

-No Annita, en serio-

-¡VEN!-

-Sí- dijo acercándose a Anna y ella tomó el cierre para tirarlo hacia arriba pero no lo logró -Súbete la camisa, me molesta- Yoh se levantó la camisa, Anna tomó el pantalón por el borde para hacer fuerza hacia arriba

-Jijiji, no se mueve-

-Cállate, esto se moverá- y forzó más el cierre cuando...

-¡OYE YOH! ¿sabes cómo se hacen estos nudos para la corbata?- preguntó Horo abriendo la puerta de golpe, Anna e Yoh lo miraron con indiferencia mientras a él se le tenían las mejillas de un rojizo

-¡Hermano! ¿no ves que están OCUPADOS?- dijo Pilika viendo la escena con picardía, Yoh y Anna estaban en una pose comprometedora: ella con la mano sobre el cierre del pantalón mientras que él se subía la camisa. En ese momento Pilika decidió dejar a la pareja seguir haciendo sus "cosas" y cerró la puerta, la pareja se miró el uno al otro, Yoh parpadeó un par de veces

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó confundido

-...- la rubia prefirió guardar silencio, en ese entonces aplicó más fuerza y logró cerrar el bendito cierre... claro que el pantalón subió con él haciendo que Yoh diera un grito del dolor

-Ah vamos, alégrate de que se cerró- dijo Anna fastidiada por la actitud de "niñita llorona" que tenía su esposo

-Pero pero pero... me dolió- T.T -¡Casi nos dejas sin familia, Annita!-

-¿Nos? eso me suena a plural- sonrió con malicia, las lágrimas de Yoh aumentaron

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- TToTT Anna se levantó de la cama, tomó una bolsa que había en el suelo y entró al baño -¡¡ANNA!- A los 5 minutos la rubia estaba afuera con una yukata puesta

-Bueno, ya estoy lista-

-De acuerdo- susurró con voz triste, Anna se quitó la yukata por completo y se estiró el vestido para darse vuelta esperando alguna reacción de parte del shaman...

-Debemos apresurarnos, los demás invitados a la fiesta deben estar abajo- dijo volviéndose a una chaqueta color marrón que había sobre la cama -... y Ren dijo que quería puntualidad, pero no le hará daño que lleguemos un poco atrasados-

-Emm... Yoh...-

-¿Sí?- dijo sin siquiera mirarla

-Rayos, este tonto no es capaz de decirme algo como "te ves bien" o me conformo con que me pregunte de donde saqué el vestido...- pensaba Anna aproblemada, necesitaba saber si el vestido de Jun era del agrado de su pareja...

-¿Qué sucede Anna?- preguntó

-Aich... ¡¿podrías girar tu cabeza hueca mirar hacia acá, POR FAVOR!-

-¿Ah?- Yoh se dio vuelta y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta... SU Anna estaba usando un hermoso vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas; era muy apegado al cuerpo, en especial en la zona de la cintura; dejaba al descubierto los brazos, los hombros y el cuello; tenía un escote bastante generoso que la hacía ver sensual sin caer en lo exagerado

-¿Y bien?- dijo algo sonrojada e incómoda por la insistente mirada de su esposo -... ¿Yoh?-

-...- o¬o

-¡YOH!- ¬¬

-¿Sí?- o¬o

-Maldición... ¡¿TE GUSTA O NO!-

-Sí- o¬o

-Bien- ¬/¬ -Entonces vámonos-

-Sí- o¬o

-...- ¬¬U

-Me encanta... te ves preciosa- sonrió con ternura y se acerco a abrazarla por la cintura, Anna se sonrojo

-Debemos bajar- dijo algo nerviosa, sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente

-Lo se, solo un momento mas... me gusta tenerte así- Anna afirmo su cabeza en el hombro del shaman y lo abrazo con inseguridad

-Yoh... debo decirte algo-

-Claro, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa- dijo estrechándola mas a el

-Es que esto no es cualquier cosa- su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente, Yoh se percató de esto y se separó un poco de ella, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con preocupación

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa?-

-Yo...-

-Disculpen, pero el señorito Ren requiere de su presencia en el salón- dijo un zombi-sirviente entrando a la habitación de la pareja

-Iremos de inmediato- respondió Yoh con seriedad, el zombi hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta. Anna bajo la cabeza y camino hacia un espejo para arreglarse el vestido -¿Acaso no me lo dirás?- intuyo el chico al ver la actitud de su esposa

-No es el momento... venimos aquí a divertirnos ¿no?- dijo volteando y mostrando la frialdad de siempre, camino hacia la puerta y dijo -Más tarde te lo diré, lo prometo-

-...- Yoh frunció el ceño y suspiro resignado antes de seguir a la chica

**- - -**

El castaño miraba su vaso atentamente, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de festejaciones tan ruidosas: luces de colores que lo cegaban de vez en cuando, la música hacia que su pecho saltara al ritmo de la canción que tocaban y veía por todos lados chicos desconocidos de su edad algo pasados de alcohol haciendo cualquier tipo de estupideces. Aunque claro, todo no seria tan desagradable si no estuviera preocupado por la actitud de su esposa hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Esto apesta- escucho a su lado al "feliz" cumpleañero quitándole el vaso de sus manos y tomando un sorbo, Yoh sonrió algo divertido, al menos no era el único amargado de la noche -Mi hermana me las pagara, nunca mas dejare que me organice alguna fiesta... yo no quería algo tan... así-

-Jijiji, eso te ganas al cumplir 15 años-

-Ni que fuera gran cosa, todos los años debo soportar estas tonterías- miro hacia el suelo escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo -Me alegra que hayan venido todos ustedes... esto apestaría aun mas si tuviera que estar parado en medio de todos esos idiotas-

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto curioso

-Que se yo... hijos de alguna familia aliada o cercana a mis padres, yo nunca los había visto- tomo un sorbo de la bebida y desvió la mirada hacia de un grupo de chicas muy conocidas para el -Con mucho respeto señor Asakura, su esposa se ve muy hermosa esta noche- dijo sonriendo, Yoh miro a Anna entre el circulo formado por Pilika, Tamao y Jun.

-Si- dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno triste, Ren lo noto

-Supongo que si mi hermana organizo todo esto, deberíamos aprovecharlo ¿no?- Yoh lo miro confundido -Busquemos a los demás y hablemos un poco-

-De acuerdo- sonrió

**- - -**

El "hablemos un poco" de Ren, no tardo en hacer que todos bailaran en un rincón: así Yoh, Horo, Lyserg, Ryu, Chocolove, Pilika, Tamao, Jun y Ren formaron un pequeño circulo divirtiéndose entre todos. Todos, menos la rubia. Se había sentado en una mesa cercana viendo "hacer el ridículo", como lo había denominado ella misma, a sus amigos. Miraba fijamente a Yoh, notando que su ánimo no era el mismo de siempre; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de un vaso de bebida frente a sus ojos, miro a la persona que lo sostenía.

-Esa carita triste destiñe el color de tu vestido- dijo el chico sonriente, Anna frunció el ceño ¿como se atrevía a hablarle así si ni siquiera la conocía?

-No quiero- dijo apartando el vaso ofrecido y dispuesta a alejarse de el

-Sigues igual de simpática, Kyouyama- Anna lo miro extrañada -Jeje, dudo que me recuerdes- dijo el chico sentándose a su lado -Yo soy el hijo de la sacerdotisa encargada del templo de la Montaña Ozore, el que te iba a molestar en tus entrenamientos en el bosque- sonrió. Anna lo recordó, esa sacerdotisa era de una familia China y por estar ligados al mundo espiritual, no es raro de que estuviera en el cumpleaños de Ren.

-Vaya, no te reconocí Jing, has crecido bastante- dijo con una media sonrisa al ver a su antiguo conocido, un chico dos años menor y de personalidad ingenua, siempre había sido algo atrevido y muy alegre.

-¿Que dices? Tu eres la que te quedaste pequeña- dijo con fastidio -Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí-

-Yo nunca pensé volverte a ver-

-Jejeje, extraño ¿no?- sonrió -¿Como llegaste aquí?-

-Yoh es amigo de Ren-

-¿Yoh? ¿Tu prometido?-

-Mi esposo-

-Wow... así que funciono ese compromiso- dijo sorprendido

-Por supuesto- dijo tajantemente, Jing se sorprendió por ver que la fría Anna Kyouyama seguía igual que hace 3 años, sonrió abiertamente y siguió hablando con la chica animadamente; siendo observados cuidadosamente por los ojos de cierto shaman castaño.

**Fin Episodio 7**

jojo n0n tanto tiempo no? (¬¬ todos mirando feo a la niña que escribió esto) :S ehmm... perdón por la pequeña demora (¬.¬) si no fue taaaanto! fueron cuanto... 1 mes? 2 meses? 1 año? n.nUU

emm... bueno, tal vez nadie recuerde la historia y tendrán ke leerla de nuevo! D (¬¬U)

.-.U tienen derecho a alegar, solo espero seguir retomando mis fics y terminarlos n.n

nus veeeemos! y PEEEEEEEEEERDOOOON! O 


	8. Los Celos

-.NewlyWeds... con Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.-

**Episodio 8 "Los Celos"**

Ya estaban cerca de la media noche y la fiesta seguía igual, los chicos conversaban animadamente de viejos tiempos en el mismo rincón de siempre. Yoh miraba de reojo a Anna con el desconocido chico hablar como si fueran grandes amigos.

-Y bue, chamacos! Pa' animar la fiestecita les contare un chistecito- n0n

-Cállate, Chocolove- ¬¬ dijo Ren

-Yo quiero escucharlo- dijo Pilika alegremente

-Ya pue, si la campana lo pide no la defraudare... ¿Que le dijo el rinoceronte a la jirafa?-

-Mmm... no lo se- dijo Tamao con curiosidad

-NADA! Porque lo animales no hablan!- xD

-...- o.oU

-...- ¬¬U

-...- o.o -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- xD

-Ay Pilika, de verdad eres mi hermana?- -.-

-Por supuesto, eso se ve a kilómetros- dijo Ren mirando burlonamente a Horo

-¿Que dices aleta de tiburón?-

-Lávate las orejas que las tienes con tierra, macetita- ¬u¬

-¡Cállate antena parabólica!-

-Las antenas parabólicas son redondas, ignorante-

-Que listo es señorito- ¬o¬

-Ehh... Ren ¿Sabes quien es ese chico?- preguntó Yoh indicando al "amigo" de Anna

-Ni idea- dijo observando a la pareja hablar -Pregúntale a Anna, ella parece saberlo- ¬u¬ dijo sonriendo con malicia al ver la preocupación de su amigo

-Uy, cuidadito Yoh, parece que te la están quitando- xD rió Horo

-Nada de eso... yo confío en Anna- o.o

-Pero ¿confías en él?- ô.o

-Ni siquiera lo conozco- .-.U

-¿Ya ves? ¡Vamos, Yoh! ¡Anda a marcar tu territorio! ¡Quiero ver sangre!- exclamó Horo empujando al chico, Ren los siguió divertido

-¡Hola Anna! Buena fiesta, ¿no?- dijo Horo al llegar al lado de Anna y Jing

-Pues... ha sido interesante- dijo mirando a su acompañante y él sonrió abiertamente, lo que causó un ligero dolor estomacal a cierto shaman castaño

-Y... ¿nos presentas a tu amigo?- dijo Ren mirando al desconocido

-Es tu fiesta ¿no? Deberías saberlo- ¬¬U

-Soy Jing Wu, mucho gusto- dijo sonriente, contrastando con un poco habitual serio

-¿De donde conoces a Anna?- preguntó Yoh, haciendo que Jing sudara frío por su actitud

-Era el hijo de la sacerdotisa de la Montaña Ozore- respondió Anna al notar el extraño comportamiento de su esposo

-¿La conociste en su entrenamiento?- preguntó nuevamente, siempre dirigiéndose al chico

-Sí, me seguía al bosque-

-¿La seguías?- o.ó

-¿Al bosque?- xD -¡Vaya Anna! No creí que fueras una asalta cunas-

-Anna, creo que yo me voy... no quiero tener problemas con tu esposo- n.nUU

-Si si, déjala con su esposo y vete- ¬.¬ dijo Yoh, pero Anna se levantó y miró a Jing

-Voy contigo... ya que algo o ALGUIEN está apestando por aquí- dijo mirando despectivamente a su pareja y se marchó

-Sí Yoh, ya báñate- ¬o¬ dijo Horo

-…- -.-U -¿Dejarás esto así?-preguntó Ren, Yoh frunció el ceño

-De ninguna forma-

- - -

-¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en que te quedaste dormida cuando estabas meditando?- xD

-No me lo recuerdes, cuando desperté me llegó el castigo de mi vida- -.-

-¿Te has quedado dormida en un entrenamiento?- o-o dijo Yoh llegando al lado de los chicos, Anna lo miró con enfado

-Eso no te importa- ¬/¬ -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías idiotizado con pasar tanto tiempo con tus amigotes-

-Pues... actué de mala forma antes, así que vengo a disculparme con tu amigo- n.n

-...- o.ô

-No tienes de que disculparte, jeje- n.ñ

-Por supuesto que sí- n.ñ

-Claro que no- n.n

-Que sí- n.n

-Que no- ¬¬

-Que sí- ¬¬

-Ya me aburrieron, iré por algo para tomar- u.ú

-Yo te traeré algo, Anna- n.n dijo Jing amablemente

-No, yo iré- se apresuró Yoh

-Descuida, yo iré-

-No te molestes, yo voy-

-Dije que iría yo-

-Yo iré-

-Yo-

-No, yo... ¿Cuál refresco quieres, Annita?... ¿Eh? ¿Anna?- o.o

-¿Desapareció?- preguntó Jing mirando a todos lados al igual que Yoh

- - -

-¿Qué se traen esos dos imbéciles? Especialmente Yoh, está bastante raro- u.ú pensaba Anna mientras terminaba el vaso que tomaba -Y para empeorarlo, estos mareos me tienen harta-

-¡HOLA ANNA!- n0n -¡Al fin te encuentro!- exclamó Jing

-Te enconTRAMOS- ¬¬ dijo Yoh siguiéndolo de cerca

-Sí, eso- n.n

-No estoy de ánimo para sus jueguitos- u.ú

-Nada de eso, te buscaba porque quería invitarte a bailar- n.ñ dijo Jing

-¿Qué?... Yo también quiero que bailes conmigo- se apresuró Yoh tomándole el brazo a su esposa

-Lo siento, pero yo le dije primero- n-n dijo tomándola por el otro brazo y jalándola ligeramente hacia él

-Pero yo también quiero bailar con MI esposa- dijo jalándola hacia él

-Por lo mismo, tú puedes bailar después con ella- la jaló

-El marido tiene más derecho- ¬.¬ la jaló

-Pero hace mucho que yo no la veía, tú la ves todos los días- ¬.¬ la jaló

-Pero no bailamos desde nuestro matrimonio- ¬.¬ la jaló

-Y eso a mi ¿qué?- ¬.¬ la jaló

-¿Cómo que...?- o.ó en ese momento Anna empujó a ambos chicos y salió corriendo con una mano tapándose la boca, tanto movimiento había hecho que sus mareos revolvieran su estómago

-¿Pero que...?- decía Jing, pero Yoh corrió tras la rubia

- - -

Respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido a causa de los vómitos. Se limpió la boca y tomó un poco de agua del baño.

-Odio todo esto- dijo secándose las manos en su vestido, pasando accidentalmente por su vientre... miró hacia abajo y, con inseguridad, lo acarició suavemente. Se asustó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta y retrocedió

-¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?- la chica suspiró

-¡Vete de aquí, Yoh!... ¿acaso no puedo estar tranquila ni siquiera en el baño?-

-Pero... Annita...- dijo el chico preocupado, escuchaba la voz de su esposa extraña. Anna, por su parte, se sentó en el piso respirando agitadamente; tanta gente en un lugar cerrado hace que el aire se haga pesado, y a la chica parecía afectarle más de lo normal.

-Yoh...- susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente, al sentir que lágrimas de desesperación se asomaban -... Yoh!- Sabía que era inútil, ella misma lo había echado de allí -Si sólo me desobedeciera por esta vez-

El castaño retrocedió un poco para ganar fuerza, y se embistió contra la puerta con su hombro, logrando abrirla. Encontró a una Anna agitada y con rostro cansado. Se apresuró en tomarla, sujetando con un brazo su espalda y con el otro sus piernas; la chica rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para sujetarse.

-Llévame afuera... por favor- murmuró, Yoh obedeció, se abrió paso ante miradas curiosas hasta llegar a las puertas que llevaban a un balcón.

- - -

-Toma- dijo el shaman ofreciendo un vaso de agua a la chica, quien estaba sentada en el borde de un pequeño jardín en medio del balcón. Yoh se hincó frente a ella, mientras la veía sorbetear el agua y la miró con preocupación

-¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Sí- respondió con suavidad, el chico sonrió

-Me alegra, me asustaste mucho-

-...-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Me faltó aire... eso es todo-

-¿"Eso es todo"? ¿Segura?... ¿No tendrá que ver con lo que me ibas a decir antes en la habitación?-

-No pienses tanto, que se te fundirá el cerebro- dijo intentando olvidar el tema, Yoh frunció el ceño

-A ese tal Jing se lo dirías ¿verdad?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Pues... pareces sentirte muy cómoda con él-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Que... que no me parece bien que tomes tanta confianza con un desconocido-

-No es un desconocido, y hablamos sobre nuestros recuerdos juntos-

-¡Que lindo suena eso de "recuerdos juntos"!-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?... No me digas que estás celoso o algo así-

-¡Sí te digo!- exclamó, pero al darse cuenta de su confesión, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con enfado

-Eres un idiota- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, como reproche de la actitud de su esposo -No entiendo cómo te molesta tanto que hable con un antiguo conocido-

-Mira Anna, ese tipo está baboso por ti-

-Oh, por favor...-

-¡Está tan baboso como decenas más que están detrás de ti! Pero nunca me había importado porque tú no les prestas atención...-

-¡Ah! Ya entendí, estás celoso porque le estoy "dando una esperanza" o un supuesto pretendiente... ¿eso es?-

-¡Exacto!- gritó alejándose, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

-No creí que te dejaras llevar por una estupidez como esta... acaso ¿pones en duda lo que siento por ti porque le hablo a alguien que no conoces?-

-Pues yo… no lo sé... ya no sé que pensar- la chica se levantó ofendida y se dirigió a la entrada del balcón, pero se volteó antes de salir

-... Piensa en esto: no es Jing con el que me casé, tampoco es a quien me entregué y mucho menos es el padre del hijo que espero- dijo y entró, cerrando la puerta. Yoh se sentía como un tonto, por un momento había dudado de Anna... su Annita... se había comportado como si... un momento

-¡¿Que Anna está esperando un hijo!- O-O

- - -

-¡Anna! ¿Te había dicho lo fabulosa que te ves esta noche?- exclamó Pilika al acercarse a la rubia, que estaba sentada en un rincón

-¿Qué quieres?- ¬¬

-¡Nada!... bueno, un consejito- n.n

-...- -.-U

-Pero lo de que te ves muy bien, era 100 cierto- n-n

-Habla de una vez-u/ú

-Bien, bien... dime ¿cómo le haces para tener tantos chicos tras de ti?- o.o

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- o/ó

-La clase de pregunta que una chica desesperada haría a alguien con experiencia-

-¿Experiencia?- o.ô

-¡Claro! Tienes baboso a Yoh y a ese chico con quien hablabas hace un rato, eso a pesar de la mala actitud que tienes-

-...- ¬¬U

-Sin ofender, claro- n.n

-Si piensas eso, deberías preguntarles a ellos ¿no?- u.ú

-¡Buena idea! ¿Dónde está Yoh?-

-No lo sé- dijo Anna fingiendo indiferencia, Pilika miró hacia todas partes

-Mmm... ¿Qué hará allá arriba?- o.o

-¿Ah?- la rubia miró hacia donde indicaba la peliazul, allí vio a Yoh sobre una especie de tarima con micrófono en mano

- - -

Estaba decidido, seguramente iba a ser una buena forma de disculparse con Anna... a ella le encantaría y olvidaría todas las tonterías que había hecho.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo al llegar junto al DJ de la fiesta -Quiero decir unas palabras a los invitados-

-Claro- dijo el chico pasándole un micrófono, Yoh le dio las gracias y se subió a una tarima que estaba cerca. Una vez arriba, le hizo una seña al DJ y éste bajó la música

-Ejem... ¿me prestan su atención unos momentos?- Todos los asistentes guiaron sus miradas a él -Primero que nada, quiero pedirle disculpas a Ren por hacer este aviso en su cumpleaños, jijiji... ¡Sabes que te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños! Pero esta noche, ¡me han dado una noticia que me ha hecho el chico más feliz del mundo, y quiero compartirlo con todos!- respiró hondo -Mi Annita y yo vamos a ser...- en ese momento, fue jalado hacia abajo y cayó al suelo fuertemente

-¡¿Qué crees que haces!- gritó Anna avergonzada

-Auuuuch...- xOx -Yo solo...- la chica lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo

-¿Por qué insistes en hacerme pasar vergüenza?-

-Pero sólo quería que me disculparas- ToT -Y quería que supieras lo feliz que me hacías al decirme que estabas embarazada-

-¡No me hace gracia que se lo digas a un montón de desconocidos!- le dijo en voz baja

-¡Gritémosle al mundo que esperamos un bebé!- n0n

-¡Pero escúchame!... ¡No sigas diciendo que estoy embarazada que alguien te puede escuchar!- Yoh parpadeó un par de veces, levantó su mano haciendo que Anna se aterrara al ver lo que tenía sujeto... el micrófono

-¡FELICITACIONES A LOS FUTUROS PADRES!- se escuchó a alguien lejano y todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar felicitaciones. Anna reconoció la voz de Jing en la primera "felicitación", ese idiota siempre había sido un atrevido. Yoh apoyó sus pies en el piso y miró a su esposa rascándose la nuca, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pronto llegaron todos sus amigos a su alrededor

-¡Son bien rápidos, pue'!- dijo Chocolove

-¡Felicitaciones!- exclamó Pilika abrazando a Anna

-Je... de tonto, sólo tienes la cara- dijo Ren dirigiéndose a Yoh

-Jijiji-

-¿No era que Yoh era el embarazado?- o.o

-Cállate, HoroHoro- u.ú dijo Anna

- - -

Ya había terminado la fiesta. Se peinaba frente al espejo del baño de la habitación que ocupaba. Esa había sido una noche extraña, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero al menos se sentía más tranquila al decirle la verdad a Yoh, y él parecía mucho más feliz con la noticia que ella, mas no podía decir que la alegría de su esposo no la hiciera feliz a ella también. Sonrió y miró su vientre plano. Salió del baño encontrándose con la cara de cachorro de Yoh.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?-

-No lo sé, debo pensarlo-

-Pero dijiste que lo pensarías hace bastante rato- ToT

-...-

-Vamos... ya te pedí perdón por lo de Jing, también por lo de decir que estabas embarazada... ¿acaso hice algo más mal?-

-Tal vez- dijo dirigiéndose a la cama, metiéndose entre las sábanas con una pequeña sonrisa, le daba gracia la actitud del chico

-¿Qué cosa?- o.o

-Deberías saberlo-

-Emm...- se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar, miró hacia el bolso donde había traído sus cosas y se acercó a el para buscar algo. Anna había cerrado los ojos, estaba cansada, pero al rato sintió que Yoh había entrado a la cama y se volteó a verlo.

-...- o.o -¿De dónde sacaste eso?- O¬O

-De por ahí- sonrió, abrió la caja que tenía entre sus manos y sacó un delicioso, apetitoso y oloroso bombón de chocolate. Anna miraba atentamente la caja, últimamente había sentido una gran obsesión por los chocolates, suponía que el embarazo era el culpable de ese nuevo vicio. Observó atentamente como Yoh se metía uno a la boca, saboreándolo lentamente. El chico sintió la insistente mirada de su esposa y sonrió

-¿Quieres?- la chica asintió -Pues... te doy con una condición- n.n

-...- o.ô -¿Cuál?-

-Debes perdonarme y darme un besito- n0n

-...- O.ó -¿Me estás chantajeando?-

-Jijiji- Yoh se comió otro chocolate -¡Mmm, están deliciosos!-

-Es tu hijo el que quiere el chocolate, ¿acaso dejarás que se quede sin nada?-

-Jiji, eso depende de tí- dijo estirando su mano con un chocolate en ella, tentando a la rubia. Anna rodó los ojos rindiéndose

-¡De acuerdo! Te perdono... ahora dame uno- dijo intentando tomar el chocolate que le estaba ofreciendo, pero Yoh se lo metió a la boca rápidamente

-Te fapta ed bezo- dijo con la boca llena, Anna no lo pensó dos veces y le tomó el rostro a su esposo, juntando sus labios y saboreando la enchocolatada boca. Yoh dejó la caja a un lado y abrazó a la chica, acercándola más y sosteniendo su cabeza para que no se escapara.

- - -

-Jojo... al fin arreglaron sus diferencias- dijo cierta peliverde con binoculares en mano, mirando a través de una ventana al otro lado de la mansión.

-¿Qué haces, hermana?- o.ô

-Mirando las estrellas... ¡Vaya, ese es Saturno!-

-¿Ah?- dijo Ren poco convencido, su hermana se traía algo entre manos -Déjame ver- le quitó los binoculares a Jun, miró hacia el cielo -Está nublado, hermana... ¿cómo puedes ver Saturno así?- bajó un poco la vista, logrando divisar a dos acaramelados chicos en cierta habitación justo al frente del lugar en donde estaba parado. Se sonrojó violentamente

-Jeje ¿No son tiernos?... hace poco parece que estaban discutiendo, pero Yoh se las arregló para atrapar a Anna en sus brazos- dijo con corazones en los ojos

-No me digas que los has estado espiando- o/o

-Pues... espiar se escucha feo... diría que sólo estaba observando- n.ñ

-¿Por eso los pusiste en esa habitación?-

-Jeje... quería ver los efectos del vestido que le presté a Anna- n.n -Pero con lo del embarazo, eso pasó a segundo plano... ahora lo lindo es ver como celebran la noticia- n0n

-...- -.- -Voyerista- pensó Ren

-Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches Ren- n.n dijo retirándose, el chico suspiró pensando en la posibilidad de que su hermana fuera adoptada.

-¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Que suerte encontrarte!- ToT

-...- o.ô -¿Horo Horo?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me levanté al baño, pero cuando quise regresar creo que me fui por otro camino y me perdí- T-T

-...- .-.U

-...- o.o! -¿Qué es eso?- dijo al mirar los binoculares que tenía en las manos, Ren se sonrojó y se los llevó a la espalda

-Nada- ¬/¬

-¿Por qué estás rojo? Pareces un tomate- o.ô

-¡Te dicen que nada!- u/ú

-Mmm... ¡Mira! ¡Un ovni!- dijo indicando al cielo, Ren volteó

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Esas cosas no existen-

-¡Matanga!- exclamó quitándole los binoculares, los observó extrañado -¿Qué estabas mirando con esto?-

-Ehh... las estrellas- Horo miró hacia el cielo con los aparatos

-Pero si está nublado- bajó un poco la vista y dio con la habitación de los futuros padres, viendo lo mismo que Ren hace algunos momentos

-...- o.o

-...- S

-Jajajajajajajajaja- xD -¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¡¿Que! ¿De qué hablas?-

-Jajaja... ya quiero ver la paliza que te dará Anna cuando sepas que los estabas espiando-

-¡No es lo que piensas!- o/o

-Jajaja ¡no te hagas!- xD

-¡Cállate!-

-Jajajajajajajaja- Ren lo tomó del cuello, más rojo que un tomate y con fuego en los ojos

-Escúchame, Horo Horo... si quieres volver a tu habitación, será mejor que te calles y no le digas a nadie sobre esto-

-De acuerdo- s dijo el peliazul asustado

- - -

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, Anna sobre sus rodillas comiendo sus chocolates tranquilamente, Yoh estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando divertido como comía su esposa.

-Annita, hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿Sobre el embarazo?-

-Ajá-

-Sabes muy bien el cómo, el cuando y el dónde- ¬¬

-No me refiero a eso- n.nU -Digo que... esa vez que te pregunté si estabas embarazada ¿ya lo sabías?-

-Si, fui a buscar los exámenes ese día que llegué más tarde a escuela-

-Ya veo... pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté?-

-No me sentía preparada-

-¿Creíste que no te apoyaría?-

-No, sabía que te alegraría la noticia- Yoh sonrió, le agradaba saber que Anna se sentía apoyada por él -Pero soy yo la que me cuesta aceptarlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-No creas que no quiera darte un hijo, después de todo, nuestro compromiso fue hecho para dejar descendencia... pero siento que es muy pronto, después de todo, sólo tenemos 15 años- dijo bajando la cabeza -Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar- Yoh la miró con preocupación, Anna tenía razón, eran muy jóvenes para tomar una responsabilidad así.

-No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien- dijo abrazándola

**Fin del Episodio 8**

Perdón por la demora de… 2 días! xD al menos no fue un año, no? jeje

He estado algo ocupadita con el cole… pero intentare mantener la actualizacion cada 15 días (preferentemente los viernes). Alguien en un review dijo ke el cap anterior habia kedado muy al estilo de YQT1H, pues ¡obvio! xD estuve mucho tiempo con ese fic y este no lo escribía hace un año! Pero quiero aclarar que la historia, por lo menos, hasta 3 capitulos más está pensada desde que comencé el fic… puede ser ke mi forma de escribir haya cambiado (espero ke para mejor :s) pero la esencia del fic no cambiará… aunke, obviamente no todo será risa, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes D  
Gracias a **PIPOCHI**,** anna15**,** sune**,** Camiluchan**,** RayneAdams**,** eternificacion del amor146**,** Geanella-Asakura**,** budam**,** StArFiRe-YuMi**,** shadowhao**,** Evelyn, The Lad&**, **kari-aoi**, **DaRk NeOn**,** yukari**,** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura**,** OOKANI**,** keiko-sk, Thami**,** Zria, vale9315**,** Chica-Felton-Malfoy** por sus reviews nn (lo siento T-T no puedo responder reviews por regla)

Gracias por leer este cap! Espero ke les haya gustado n.n nus vemos en el proximo capitulo! Aiooz

**VVV  
VV  
V**


End file.
